Difficult Discussions
by sterober
Summary: Life is full of difficult discussions. The strength of bond and quality of character between the parties involved almost always determine the outcome. Rizzles. Characters do not belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello fellow FanFiction readers! Here is a story that randomly popped into my head this morning. I was able to get it written down and figured I'd share it with you all. I have no idea where this topic came from (and it might be a little touchy for some people? I don't know.) I did my best to run with it. Leave a review if you'd like. If not, I hope you enjoyed it. I wish you all health and happiness! Thanks for stopping by!

* * *

Angela Rizzoli has been vigorously cleaning her oldest son's home for the past two hours. She currently scrubs dutifully at a dirty kitchen counter. To anyone looking at her, they would believe her total and complete attention was currently directed at an unidentifiable crusted spot of food, which is apparently glued to the granite surface.

But, Angela's mind is far from the stain that she scrubs.

In truth, the Rizzoli matriarch ran to Frankie's condo after a difficult and surprising revelation, presented to her by her daughter…and her daughter's new girlfriend.

Well, new girlfriend in Angela's mind at least.

She had originally been thrilled to have been invited to the main Isles house this evening for a home cooked meal. But, as soon as she arrived, she knew something was not as it seemed.

Jane and Maura both acted tense and hesitant with everything that they did. The way they spoke to her, the way they were around each other…something just wasn't right with the pair.

Angela thought that another serial killer was on the loose, or that something was medically wrong with one of them. She even considered the idea that one of them was pregnant and they weren't sure how to tell her.

After thirty-four minutes of sitting at Maura's dining table, watching Jane and Maura glance worriedly at each other, the only sounds being the quiet clanking of silverware against dishware, Angela could take it no long.

 _"For crying out loud, girls, what is wrong?" Angela nearly shouts into the stillness of the room, making both younger women jump out of their skins._

 _Maura shoots Jane another glance, opens her mouth, closes it quickly, and looks down at her food in defeat._

 _Jane stares at her mother with wide eyes. "Huh?" She asks with a mouth full of food._

 _Angela rolls her eyes and sighs exasperatedly. "Chew your food and swallow it. Then, tell me what's happening. You're acting like a couple of mice with a cat in the room. And I feel like the cat."_

 _Jane does as she's told. She chews and swallows her current bite, but takes a prolonged amount of time wiping her face with a napkin and taking a sip of water from her glass. She looks to her mother, and upon seeing the expectant and frustrated gaze, she takes another long sip of water and clears her throat._

 _There is no point in stalling any longer. This is why Angela was invited._

 _"Ma, we have something we need to tell you." Jane starts._

 _"You're kidding!" Angela scoffs when Jane pauses. "I never would have guessed. Well, let's hear it!"_

 _Jane opens her mouth and freezes. Angela can see her throat flexing, like her voice is caught there and is struggling to get out._

 _"We're in a relationship!" Maura suddenly announces._

 _Angela looks to her, eyebrows raised to her hairline. Maura's face is red as a radish and she, too, seems suddenly frozen in place._

 _Angela watches her daughter slap her palm against her own face, then rests her elbow on the table top as she cradles her forehead in her hand._

 _The matriarch is so confused by the scene, she nearly laughs._

 _"You're both in a relationship?" Angela confirms._

 _She receives an affirmative grunt from her daughter._

 _"As in, you've both finally found men to date for more than a few months at a time?" Angela questions again. She's not sure whether to be happy or offended. Both girls have been single for most of the year, a fact that she can't understand at all, but she doesn't see why this news should be such a traumatic thing to tell your mother…and surrogate mother._

 _Jane rakes her fingers down her face at her mother's inquiry. She does it hard enough that it actually leaves faint red lines on her cheeks. She takes a deep breath, holds it for a second, and then releases it in a long, steady exhale._

 _"No, ma…" Jane starts, then reaches for Maura's lap and grabs hold of her hand. She brings their now joined hands up and rests them on the table top. "We're in **a** relationship."_

 _Angela stares blankly at them._

 _"…as in one relationship."_

 _Angela looks down at their hands and goes very still._

 _"…with each other. Maura and I are in a relationship with each other."_

 _"How long?" Angela asks in a near whisper after a long, loaded pause._

 _"…about six months."_

Angela comes out of her memories and realizes that she isn't scrubbing the countertop anymore. She's as still as a stone. She can feel tears burning in her eyes but doesn't move to wipe them away.

A sudden knock on Frankie's front door grabs her attention. She makes no move to answer it, not wanting to be too intrusive on her son's life and answer his door to unknown visitors. After a minute, she hears the deadbolt unlock and the door creaks open.

Jane pokes her head into the condo and looks around cautiously. When she spots her mother, her first instinct is to turn around. But, she sees the sadness in her mother's eyes. She steps fully into the residence, leaving the door slightly cracked behind her.

"Hey ma." Jane greets.

Angela can see sadness in her daughter's eyes as well. But what really gets to her is the resignation that Jane emits as she stands before her. This is not her confident, overzealous, brave Jane. And Angela knows that she is the cause of the change in persona.

Angela turns to face a window and starts to softly cry.

"Please…don't. I'm sorry. We didn't want to upset you. I don't want you to hate me…" Jane pleads.

Angela quickly turns back around and strides to her daughter with open arms. She hugs Jane in a crushing embrace and sobs into her shoulder.

"Oh Janie! I don't hate you! I don't hate either of you! I just…don't know how to feel about this. I'm upset…but I still love you and Maura very much!"

"But why?" Jane asks, gently pulling her mother back enough to be able to look at her face. "Why are you so upset? You really surprised us when you walked out on dinner…it hurt."

Angela works hard to compose herself and hiccups slightly as she answers. "There's a few reasons why…you know our faith. I wasn't raised to support this lifestyle…neither were you! It's hard to accept this when I've learned, from the time I was a little girl, that it is sinful."

Jane swallows thickly, her voice even deeper than usual with the amount of emotion behind it. "I know. But, there has been something between me and Maura for a long time…practically since we met. I can't tell you how much I've struggled with my faith and my love for her. But, now that I've found peace with it, now that I'm with her, the only regret I have is that I waited so long to love her like I always wanted to."

"So, have you turned your back on religion?" Angela cries. "Janie, Hell is a very real place! It doesn't matter whether or not you believe in it!"

This time, it is Jane that pulls her mother into a hug. "No, I haven't turned my back on religion. I still pray. I still believe in Heaven and Hell, and God and Satan. I will still go to Mass, I will still go to confessional. But I also can't believe that God would bring her and me together, and give me all of the feelings that I have for her, and not be okay with me loving and keeping her for the rest of my life. I love Maura so much and she makes me so happy…if that's wrong, then I suppose God will have to forgive, just like he promises he will."

The mother-daughter pair stay in their embrace for a minute more, then Angela pulls back with a few quiet sniffles.

"I'm sorry, baby girl." Angela says with a tear-stained smile. "I hope you can forgive an old fool for her bigoted beliefs. I never want you to question my love for you."

Jane smiles back and wipes a tear from her eye before it can fall. "You're not an old fool for reverting to what you've believed and been taught your whole life. I knew that it was going to be hard for you to hear, that's why Maura and I were so nervous. I know that it will still be kinda hard for you to accept, but the most important thing to me is that you are willing to be in our lives. This is it for me. I don't want anyone else as long as I live."

Angela nods her head, acknowledging her daughter's words. "Part of me already knew. I'm not as blind as I seem. You two have always been so close…closer than best friends. But, you both kept dating men. I could see the attraction, I just thought you were choosing to abstain from it."

"I had been. But I got so tired of fighting it. It was changing me into someone I didn't know…someone I didn't like." Jane responds.

"Don't be mad at me for asking this, but are you _sure_? Are you sure you want to give up on a traditional lifestyle…with a husband and children? This isn't an easy world to live in, and there are a lot of people who hate those in same-sex relationships. Your life is hard as it is, this is going to make it that much more difficult."

"Yes." Jane says with conviction. "I am sure about her. We can plan out our lives together as we go. We have already defied death more times than I care to count. We can overcome anything as long as we do it together. I'm sure."

The two women stand in empty silence. They are both emotionally drained and feel physically exhausted. Both realize that the conversation is done for the night.

"Listen, Frankie told me that you came by while he was on his way out the door to a call-out, and you asked to stay the night. I'll go ahead and head out and leave you to think. But, I want you to know that I love you, and I'm so happy you don't want to disown me…"

It could be a sarcastic statement, but Jane says it as serious as a heart attack, and it causes Angela's heart to wrench painfully in her chest.

Mother embraces daughter one more time and places a kiss on her cheek. "You can't get rid of me that easily, young lady. I am your mother for life." Angela responds, as fresh tears roll down her face.

Jane hiccups into her shoulder as she holds back her own tears, and the two separate with croaky laughs.

"Oh!" Angela suddenly exclaims. "Maura! I should go see Maura, or at least talk to her on the phone. She must be devastated! I know she is. I can't leave her feeling that way until tomorrow. I still love her too…I need to tell her…"

"MA! Breathe just a second, okay? You're tired, I'm tired, she's tired…I will let her know that we are all okay tonight. Let's have breakfast together tomorrow morning. A good night's rest and some food will do wonders for all of us."

Angela hesitantly agrees. "Alright, but you be sure to let her know! And tell her that I'm sorry for walking out on dinner. The food was delicious."

"Will do. Goodnight ma."

"Goodnight Jane."

Jane pulls the front door the rest of the way open and steps out into the hallway. She pulls the door shut behind her and makes sure that it is locked before turning to her right and looking at the woman who is leaning her back against the wall just outside of Frankie's doorway.

Maura has tear tracks on her cheeks, but she looks much less stressed than she had on the ride over here.

"Are you okay?" Jane asks as she steps in front of Maura and places her hands on the other woman's hips.

Maura nods her head as she wraps her arms around the back of Jane's neck.

"I'm just…" Maura's voice breaks as she tries to keep quiet, but struggles not to cry. "I'm so happy that she's willing to…to…"

"I know Maur." Jane says, then places a kiss on her girlfriend's forehead. "Me too. She loves us. It won't be easy for her all of the time, but she loves us enough to work through her instant objections. And we love her enough to be patient with her. It's going to work out."

Maura smiles up at Jane, love shining like jewels in her hazel eyes.

"I love you." Maura says.

Jane smiles down with just as much affection. "I love you, too. Are you sure you don't want to say something to her real quick? A simple 'goodnight' even?"

Maura shakes her head and responds in a strained voice. "I can barely speak to you without crying. I wouldn't be able to get one word out to her before breaking down."

Jane lifts Maura's chin up, and angles her face so she can place a sweet, lingering kiss on her lips.

"Okay." Jane says when they part. "Let's go home then."

The two women link arms and walk down the hall to the elevator.

Behind Frankie's closed door, an ever-nosy Rizzoli can't help but smile to herself as she removes her ear from the paneling and walks further into the condo to start preparing for bed.

The world she knows is changing so fast. She has always found strength, meaning, and peace in her religion and beliefs…but some ideals are becoming outdated. What she concludes, and what gives her newfound conviction as she settles in for the night, is that if her children can find true love and happiness despite all of the world's turmoil, who is she to condemn that?

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading! SJR


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello again! Isn't it odd how sometimes you can write a short scene with little to no preparation, and other times its like bashing your head against a brick wall for hours, weeks, or even months on end just trying to write a single paragraph? Muses are strange things. Anyway, here is another short installment for this fic, based on a possible discussion between Maura and Constance. Thanks for all who chimed in on the first chapter! I appreciate it! Wishing you all health and happiness! Thanks for stopping by!

* * *

Maura is uncharacteristically fidgety as she sits at the finely decorated table at the up-scale restaurant her mother invited her to at the start of the week.

She wishes Jane were with her, as she was supposed to be. But, life is not perfect. Crucial evidentiary findings do not always wait to be discovered until after scheduled luncheons.

Maura's cell phone chimes from inside her handbag, indicating an incoming text message. She smiles as she pulls her phone out and looks at the screen and reads the text from Jane.

 **I'm so sorry…again. Is ur mom there yet?**

 _Not yet. Soon I would think._

 **You can wait to tell her, you know. Luv u**

Maura sighs. She would like to have Jane's strong and comforting presence with her, any time she has to deal with her mother in person. In all honesty, after they told Angela about their romantic relationship, Maura had simply planned on telling her own mother via written correspondence. But, when Constance notified her that she would be in town overnight, and suggested they have lunch together as soon as she arrived, Maura had decided to address the topic during the face-to-face meeting.

She isn't falling apart with worry and anxiety like she had been with Angela. Things are just different with her mother. The emotional attachment isn't there. If Constance thought or spoke negatively about her, she may be bothered, but it would not devastate her. She's spent too much of her life parrying Constance's negativity and neglect to allow her opinions to have such control over her existence.

"Maura, dear. It's wonderful to see you."

Maura's gaze shoots up from her cellphone screen, and she looks to her mother.

Constance Isles, ever the picture of wealth and high social class, stares down at her daughter with a polite, but detached kind of professionalism.

Maura slips into character. She daintily stands from her seat and exchanges kisses on the cheek with her mother.

"Hello mother. I trust your travels have been well thus far?" Maura asks as the two women sit down.

"Acceptable, as usual. I won't be staying the night as I had originally planned. My pilot suggested we leave before evening, to avoid any complications brought about by the impending winter storm. I was only able to come to lunch because the plane needs to be serviced and refueled."

Maura nods her head in acknowledgement as their waiter arrives at the table and lists the day's specials.

The mother and daughter pair idly chat about the Isles Foundation and Constance's upcoming venues until their meals are brought to them. They eat in mostly silence, only taking the time to comment on their wine selections.

Once they're done eating, the table has been cleared, and the wine glasses topped off, Maura feels it is the appropriate time to broach the subject on her mind.

"Mother, there is something that I've been meaning to tell you. I waited to inform you upon receiving your invitation to lunch. I thought it an appropriate topic to address in person."

Constance looks slightly intrigued as she reaches for her wine glass and takes a sip. She dips her chin, indicating Maura should continue.

"It's about Jane….Detective Rizzoli. You know that she and I have been friends for quite some time." Maura starts.

"Yes, I remember. Where is your Detective? You mentioned in your response that she would be joining us."

"Unfortunately, a last minute discovery at work kept her from being present. She sends her apologies." Maura answers.

"It's just as well. I suspect it must be uncomfortable for her to attend outings at finer establishments. She always seems so out of place at the events you dress her up for and drag her to." Constance says with an amused smile and small laugh.

Maura grits her teeth. She draws on years of practice that she obtained from being in countless uncomfortable conversations to keep her expression calm and impassive.

While it's true that Jane would rather not attend so called 'high-class' functions, she does it for Maura. And Maura always marvels at Jane's ability to be the rough and tumble detective that she knows and loves, then only a few hours afterward, look heartbreakingly beautiful in an expensive designer gown, while exuding an air of confidence and poise during some of the most refined social gatherings on the East coast.

"What about Detective Rizzoli?" Constance prompts.

Maura gives herself a moment longer to center her thoughts before answering.

"Jane and I have started seeing each other. Romantically, that is." Maura states.

Constance's brows pull together and she purses her lips in thought before speaking again. "And this is a new development in your relationship?"

At Maura's nod, Constance begins to laugh again.

Maura's own expression falls into one of confusion. She had planned on her mother's reaction to be little to nothing. Constance isn't easily stirred by matters of Maura's life.

"I'm sorry, dear." Constance says, upon seeing her daughter's bewildered look. "It's just, the way you two acted towards one another…the way she's always been so protective of you…I had assumed that you were already engaged in a romantic liaison with her. It would take a blind woman to miss the way she looks at you! But, you never were one for interpersonal connections, were you? I suppose it shouldn't be so surprising."

Maura's gaze falls to her hands, which are gripped together in her lap. She's bothered by what Constance has said, but she is not heartbroken by the sideways jabs. After all, this is her mother. None of this is new.

"Well, it took _both_ of us time to realize what we wanted from each other. But, we are very happy together now." Maura replies. She looks back up at her mother with a genuine smile on her face as her thoughts turn to her relationship with Jane.

"Yes. Well…enjoy it while it lasts then." Constance says as she finishes the rest of her wine and begins to collect her things.

"I plan on this lasting forever." Maura dead pans, her smile gone from her face. "It would please me greatly to marry her."

Constance pauses with a thoughtful expression before responding. "That could be an excellent opportunity for positive PR for the Foundation. LGBT rights are a popular subject these days. The Isles daughter marrying a woman could be seen as a very progressive step for us, showing that the Isles family, and by association our foundation, isn't afraid to change with the times. I'll have to consult our law and public relations staff on the matter before we plan anything."

Maura can't help but feel a little sick by her mother's response. Is everything in life just a means to an end for this woman? Can nothing be done just for the sake of happiness?

"You'll also want to consult your own lawyer on matters of finances. Miss Rizzoli will have quite a lot to gain by marrying you. You'll need her to sign a prenuptial agreement if you do end up marrying her." Constance says, matter of fact, as she stands from the table and beckons the waiter to bring her coat.

The younger Isles' face flushes in anger. She is well versed in Constance's glancing insults regarding her own character, but she simply cannot stand her attacking Jane's. What does this woman know about Jane and her wonderful family? What does she know of Jane's love and devotion to her?

"Nothing." Maura says as she quickly stands and takes her own coat.

"Beg your pardon?" Constance asks.

"Mother, you obviously know nothing about Jane. You make harsh judgments by what you see on people's surfaces. Only a fool judges a novel by the cover alone. I will not need yours or anyone else's consent or blessing to marry Jane if and when I choose to do so. I trust Jane totally and completely with every aspect of myself, money included. I simply wanted to make you aware of this new development in my life, and to let you know that I am happier than I have ever been. If that matters to you at all, then be happy for me. If it doesn't… _I suppose it shouldn't be so surprising_." Maura finishes her statements with a slight glare as she echoes her mother's previous words.

Constance tilts her head to the side and has the nerve to look scandalized by Maura's comments.

"Maura, please. You've never done what was expected of you. Never lived the life appropriate for a woman of your social standing and upbringing. I've come to expect this. But marriage is not something that affects you alone. If something were to go badly, if a divorce battle ensued, the Foundation could end up suffering more than anyone."

Maura shakes her head in frustration and opens her mouth to refute, but her mother's phone begins to ring, interrupting her.

"Yes?" Constance answers as she holds her cell to her ear. "Very well. I will be there shortly."

Constance ends the call and faces her daughter. "The plane is ready. I must go. We can discuss this at a later time. However, keep in mind, if you will not take the necessary precautions to protect the Isles Foundation, I will."

"What does that mean?" Maura asks as her mother kisses her cheek in goodbye.

"I will cut you out of the foundation, Maura. Legally." Constance nearly whispers into her ear. She steps back before continuing. "You understand, don't you? It's nothing personal. I simply must do what is needed to protect our assets."

"Au revoir, darling." Constance throws over her shoulder as she casually strides out of the restaurant and into a waiting vehicle. As if she didn't just present Maura with an ultimatum.

Maura sits back down, feeling a heavy sadness settle in her chest. There is no part of her that struggles with deciding between being part of the Isles Foundation and marrying the love of her life. There really isn't a choice, in fact. Jane is all she needs.

The idea of being blocked from the Foundation is unsettling, though. Maura has devoted a great deal of her time in the past to organizing charity events that have done a lot of good in her community, and in the world. She loves being a part of that, and getting to witness how generosity can make a difference in the lives of so many people living in unfortunate circumstances.

"Was there something else I could do for you miss?"

Maura looks up to the waiter and smiles politely. "No, thank you. I was just leaving, if you'll excuse me."

"Have a pleasant day, miss." The waiter says as Maura stands and exits.

Maura walks outside and makes her way to her vehicle, which is parked just around the corner.

Even though Maura envisioned a myriad of scenarios involving this conversation with her mother, she is still taken aback by what actually transpired. But, she decides that she and Jane will 'cross the bridge when they get to it'. After all, she and Jane have made it clear to each other that they want to be together forever, but they have not explicitly discussed marriage. That may not even be something Jane will want for them.

It's something that Maura wants.

She may not have been a conventional child or young adult, but she still had dreams of her perfect, fairytale wedding. It's something she's still thinks about as an adult, and even more so since embarking on a relationship with Jane.

If indeed she and Jane were to marry, she would adamantly refuse to allow Jane to sign a prenuptial agreement. It would always hang over them as a symbol of distrust. If her mother followed through with her threat, Maura could either allow it to happen, or fight it legally. She did have her own, very qualified attorneys after all.

When Maura reaches her car, her cell phone begins to ring. She laughs as the melody from Justin Timberlake's 'Sexy Back' begins to resonate from her handbag. She makes a mental note to check her phone's settings after she catches Jane messing with it in the future.

"Hello sexy." Maura answers the phone with a saucy grin.

Jane's raspy laugh sounds from the other end. "You like the ring tone?"

"In its present context, yes. I found it amusing. However, I may not be so inclined if it were to begin playing in a professional setting." Maura responds, a playful lilt in her tone.

Jane 'tsks' from the other end. "That's why you always put your phone on vibrate during work, Doctor Isles."

"I suppose so." Maura says as she opens her car door and settles herself inside.

"So, you're done with lunch? Is your mom still with you?"

Maura sighs into the phone. "No. She's on her way back to the airport. She wasn't able to stay the night."

"Oh." Jane responds. "I…uh…take it your talk didn't go so great?"

"Not in the least." Maura replies in a dejected tone. "But, let's not talk about it right now. How is work going?"

Jane pauses out of concern, but she lets the topic drop. "We got him! It was just the break we needed. There is no room for doubt that it was the victim's stepson. He invoked when we picked him up, but we had more than enough to go ahead and book him. I'm just starting the last of my paperwork now, so I should be home on time tonight."

"That's wonderful! I'm very happy for you." Maura says, pride evident in her voice.

"I was thinking, seeing as its Friday, we just closed a case, _and_ I'm not catching this weekend…how about I take you out? Someplace fancy that you'll love. I'll even wear a dress."

Maura smiles at her lover's offer, but it falters upon thinking back to lunch. "How about take-out and a movie at my house? We can snuggle on the couch in our pajamas. I'd really like having you all to myself this evening."

"Maur…" Jane says worriedly, "are you sure you're okay? I don't think you've ever turned down an offer like that."

Maura smiles again. "I'll be fine Jane. I just want time with you…with you being you and me being me. No expectations. No formalities. Just us. Is…is that okay?"

"Of course it is, sweetie." Jane responds. "Frankie drove me to work this morning, so, if it's okay with you, I'll just ride home with you and we can pick up dinner on the way."

"That sounds wonderful. I'll see you in a few hours. I love you, Jane."

"I love you too, Maura."

As Maura hangs up, starts her car, and pulls onto the roadway to head back to work, her mind wanders back to her conversation with Constance. Maura will avoid sharing the lunch topic with Jane, for now at least. Tonight will be devoid of difficult discussions, and she can't wait for it.

* * *

 **A/N:** There you have it! Hope you enjoyed!

SJR


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Some of you have asked if there is going to be more to this story. I'm sorry to say…I'm not 100% sure. My motivation to write is unstable and fleeting most of the time (it also doesn't help that I go back to work tomorrow). I love writing and being able/confident enough to share my work. And I'm so happy to know that many of you enjoy the things that I post! But, I don't like making promises, and then having to break them when I inevitably hit another creative dry spell. I really appreciate all of your kind words and encouragement! Here is another discussion, this time between our two leading ladies, on the evening following Maura's conversation with Constance. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Jane slowly blinks her heavy eyelids as the movie plays on. It's Friday night at Maura's, her stomach is full of Mediterranean carryout, she and her team just closed their most recent case, a warm body is wrapped in her arms, and soft fingertips rhythmically stroke her forearm with light back and forth caresses.

The detective can feel herself being lulled to sleep, but she fights off the land of dreams for a little bit longer. These are the simple moments with her lover that she never wants to take for granted. She wants to cherish them every time she is fortunate enough to experience them.

She has another motive for staying awake, though. Maura has been uncomfortably quiet this evening. Jane can almost see Maura's brain working as she appears to contemplate the universe and its existence.

Jane knows that this is a result of Maura's lunch with Constance. She's tried to bring up the subject in conversation, but Maura has made it clear that she wants to forget it for now.

She really wants to respect Maura's wishes, but she can also tell that the beautiful blonde is troubled. The subject has been hanging over their heads all evening.

"I suppose it isn't necessary for me to point out the physical impossibilities portrayed in the stunts of this movie…" Maura says with a relaxed sigh.

Jane smiles and nuzzles her face into the soft, fragrant hair on the back of Maura's head. "No, it isn't. But you can if it would help make you happy again. I'll gladly listen."

Maura shifts in the detective's embrace, until she is lying face to face with her on the sofa. She brushes a wild, raven strand of hair away from her dark brown eyes. Jane adjusts her arms to accommodate the movements. When the doctor settles again, Jane rests her hand on the woman's upper thigh.

"What makes you think I'm not happy?" Maura says, although the way she asks makes it seem like she already knows the answer.

"You're too quiet…and distant…you're here with me but I feel like you're a million miles away. I know something with your mom upset you, and I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you through it. You've told me you want to forget about it, but I'm kinda worried about you."

Maura takes another strand of Jane's hair between her fingers and fiddles with it in silence. Jane watches her patiently. She can see Maura's 'analysis face', and she allows the genius the time she needs to think her way through this scenario.

"My mother wasn't surprised that we are now a couple." Maura finally says. "In fact, she was actually surprised that we had not been a couple until recently."

Jane hums in thought. "That's…good? I've always been especially protective of you when she was around. I guess it would be easy to read into that."

Maura frowns, not looking up from the strand of captured hair. "Yes, that's more or less what she said."

Jane lifts her arm and places her finger beneath Maura's chin. She gently lifts it up until Maura's gaze meets her own.

"What else did Constance say?"

Maura's eyes start to glisten with restrained tears and Jane feels a sharp fractal of empathy pierce her heart. Mother-daughter issues are so complicated. Whether you have an overbearing but well-meaning mother, or a distant mother with little interest in your welfare.

"I told her how important you were to me, and how happy I was now that we are together. She was very dismissive about everything…like she didn't really care and she felt it wouldn't last."

Maura pauses and leans forward to rest her head against Jane's chest.

Jane furrows her brows and grasps for a response. "It's hard when someone discredits your feelings…"

"That's not what has me so upset." Maura mumbles, her face still pressed against Jane's torso.

"Oh…" Jane replies, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Maura starts to chuckle and she pulls away from Jane. She sits up on the couch and grabs a tissue off the coffee table to dab at her eyes.

Jane sits up as well, watching Maura with curiosity and concern.

"Oh Jane. I feel so ridiculous. The thing that has me the most upset is a topic that we haven't even discussed yet. I told mother that I wanted us to last forever…and that I would love to marry you one day. She started prattling on about prenuptial agreements and publicity stunts. She even threatened to legally sever my connections with the Isles Foundation if I _didn't_ make you sign a prenup…if we were to be married, that is."

Maura's voice starts to steadily grow in volume as she continues to speak. It's like she's going through the incident all over again. This is why she wanted to wait to talk about it until she could distance herself from her initial emotional response.

"Is everything that woman does a tactic for furthering her position in life? Can she not just be happy for me? I don't need the money associated with the Foundation, I make plenty on my own. But, I've dedicated so much time and effort to organizing charitable functions through it…I don't want to lose that! I'm worried they could even fall by the wayside without my management!" Maura is practically shouting by now, and she's starting to cry.

"Hey now, easy." Jane says as she pulls Maura into a sitting hug.

Maura stops her rant and breathes in the comforting scent of her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry about your mother's views, and I'm sorry she would threaten to cut you off like that. We don't have to worry about it right now, though…or at all if you don't want to. We don't have to get married. Besides, you are a legitimate head figure in the Foundation. I'm sure you'd have a good chance at winning a battle like that against your mother. We can figure it out as we go." Jane says as she begins rubbing soothing circles on her lover's back.

"You wouldn't want to marry me?" Maura asks in a dispirited tone.

Jane holds Maura a little tighter. "Maura…"

"I know things are still a little tense with your mother…" Maura interrupts. "…and you have your own religious beliefs to navigate still. It's not something I'm suggesting we do tomorrow, but I had hoped…I just love you so much. I want everything with you."

Jane gently pushes Maura away, but before Maura can be hurt by the action, Jane pulls her back in and seals their lips together in a promising kiss. It starts out strained and desperate, but as the two women fall into a familiar rhythm, their movements slow and become more fluid.

Maura is the first to pull away and take a deep breath. She smiles as Jane's eyes, hooded with the onset of desire, gaze at her lovingly.

"Of course, I would love to marry you." Jane says. "Not tomorrow, no. But, someday relatively soon. I just don't want you to ever feel like you're backed into a corner. As long as I can have you, just like this…" Jane explains, nudging her nose against Maura's in emphasis, "…I don't need anything more. I want everything with you, too. But I can be happy with what we already have."

Maura kisses Jane again…and again, and again. Jane leans back to lay on the couch once more, and pulls Maura down to rest on top of her.

This time, when they break apart for air, Maura rests her ear against Jane's sternum and listens to her accelerated heartbeat. Jane runs her fingers through Maura's silky hair, and Maura hums in approval as the detective proceeds to massage her scalp.

"You know…I'd sign a prenup for you." Jane quietly declares. "It wouldn't bother me. If it would keep the peace between you and your family, it would be worth it."

Maura presses a kiss over Jane's heart, then folds her hands together on Jane's chest, and rests her chin on them as she stares into coffee-colored irises. "It wouldn't be. It would bother me, more than I can say. If it becomes an issue in the future, I will fight it. You're right. I've been a leading figure in the Isles Foundation since my late teens. They can't dismiss me so easily."

Jane smirks at the confidence in Maura's voice. "That's my girl."

Jane glances over to the television and watches as the ending credits roll across the screen. She looks back to Maura, who is still staring at her with a familiar twinkle in her eye.

"It's getting late. Let's go to bed." Maura suggests, as she rolls off of Jane and stands from the couch.

The doctor uses the remote control to turn off the TV, then extends a hand down to her detective in invitation. She pulls Jane to stand and receives a sweet kiss for her efforts.

"After you, m'lady." Jane replies, then allows herself to be led upstairs for the night.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for stopping by! Have a great day!

SJR


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Happy New Year! Here is another chapter. Several people have asked me for more content in this fic, so I will do my best to provide...still no promises though. Thank you for all the previous comments and support! It really means a lot! I hope you are all having a safe and happy start to 2017. Enjoy the read and thanks for stopping by!

Please note: **T-Rating** for this chapter due to foul language.

* * *

A hesitant knocking at Jane's apartment door causes her to bite her lip as she moves to answer it. The detective pulls the door open after one last calming breath, and she smiles as her brothers come into view.

"Hey guys. Thanks for coming." Jane says while opening the door wider and motioning for her siblings to enter.

Tommy grunts a response then moves to the couch and plops down. Frankie holds out a six pack of Jane's favorite brew and offers her a supportive smile.

"Thanks, Frankie." Jane says as she takes the beer from her brother. She walks back toward the kitchen. "Make yourselves comfy. I'll get the snacks."

Things are tense, Jane can feel it. She knew they would be when she invited her brothers over to watch the Sox game, so she's not complaining. This is, after all, an apology of sorts. Especially to Frankie.

It took Angela about a week to overcome her shyness about Jane and Maura being a couple. After that, news seemed to spread like wildfire among their friends and the rest of the family. Jane's been congratulated by her co-workers, and Maura has too.

What threw Jane was the fact that Tommy and Frankie gave her a bit of a cold shoulder upon finding out. She tried to reach out to them, with little success, so she was forced to consult her mother.

According to Angela, her two boys were upset that Jane hadn't trusted them enough to let them in on the secret.

Jane and Frankie share just about everything with each other, except for overly personal information. As Tommy matured and kept himself out of trouble, he had started to be included in this dynamic. It stands to reason that the guys would be miffed that she hadn't shared this part of her life with them. Heck, they had to hear the news from their mom…who usually seems to be the _last_ one to know these kinds of things.

Jane walks back to the couch with chips, dip, and a bowl of snack-size assorted candy bars. She is certainly not Maura…when it comes to entertaining, Jane shops the bargains at the nearest convenience store.

She places the food on her coffee table and takes her phone out of her pocket. "I'll go ahead and order the pizzas. Want anything special, or just the usual?"

"The usual is good with me." Frankie says, sitting down next to his brother.

Tommy's arms are crossed in front of his chest and he stares at the T.V., obviously making a point of ignoring Jane. Frankie gives him a hard jab in the ribs with his elbow.

Tommy hisses and rubs his side before looking at his sister with a pathetic pout. "Yeah, pizza. Great."

Jane sighs, but bites her tongue long enough to place their order. Once she's done, she puts her phone back in her pocket and claps her hands together to get her brothers' attention.

"Okay…I guess we'd better get this out of the way before the game starts. I'm sorry I didn't tell either of you what was going on between me and Maura. It was just…really new. I needed time to figure out what the hell was going on…and it was just…something that I wanted to keep between the two of us for a while." Jane finishes in a rush. It wasn't an emotional outpour, but it got the point across. The Rizzoli siblings have never had a real touchy-feely-lovey-dovey way of communicating anyway.

Frankie nods his head in acceptance of the speech. "It's no big. Sorry I've been kinda brushing you off the shoulder this week. I was just really surprised. Especially since I flat out asked you if something was going on…like…a month ago. I knew something was different between you two. But, I had no reason to think you would lie to me about it, so I trusted you when you told me nothing was happening. I'm still kinda irked that you lied to me, but, I'm also happy for you both…and I get the need to keep it quiet."

Jane holds back her sigh of relief. Tommy is pointedly ignoring her again, but she's encouraged by the fact that Frankie is being supportive.

"I don't like it." Tommy suddenly grumbles under his breath.

Jane holds her breath as she stares down her younger brother. Frankie turns an annoyed expression his way.

Tommy is looking down at his crossed arms, obvious tension in his shoulders and a pout still on his face.

"Care to speak up like you gotta pair, little brother?" Jane pushes, knowing that Tommy will probably throw a tantrum and speak what's on his mind. She's willing to be apologetic, but only to an extent. She will not take crap because she wanted to keep her private life _private_ for a while.

"I said 'I don't like it'!" Tommy says louder…angrier.

"Dude, what the hell?" Frankie starts to interject.

"Shut up Frankie!" Tommy hollers back, then stands from the couch. He faces his sister with an expression somewhere between anger and…something else that Jane can't quite place.

"C'mon sis, what're you doing? You're not… _gay!_ You've always been into guys…what changed? Mom is all confused about it! And besides…what makes you think…what do you have that…argh!"

Tommy ends his rant with an angry growl and starts making his way to the door again.

"That what, Tommy?!" Frankie yells as he, too, stands up. "What does Jane have that you don't? Is that what you were going to ask?"

Jane's living room may as well be a vacuum in outer space. Tommy stops with his hand on the door knob, Frankie glares daggers at the back of his head, and Jane's eyes nearly bug out of their sockets. For a solid five seconds, no one speaks or moves.

Finally, Tommy turns around and meets his brother's stare. "What the fuck did you just say?"

Frankie smirks knowingly and shrugs his shoulders in a show of nonchalance. "You're jealous. That's okay…we know you've always had a thing for Maura. But she's always had a _mutual_ thing with Jane. You can't stand not being the 'alpha sibling' who wins the girl. Face it man, our sister is a hell of a catch…we should both be happy that Maura finally reeled her in. Besides, there's clearly only ever been one Rizzoli who's able to capture her heart."

Jane, touched by her brother's words, fails to notice when Tommy starts charging at him.

Frankie is ready for the attack and he catches Tommy's first punch in the crook of his arm, then pops his younger sibling in the gut with his other fist.

Jane's coffee table and couch go sliding from their places as the Rizzoli brothers start to grapple, throwing the odd punch and elbow when the opportunity presents itself.

Jane tries to insert herself in between them as best she can. "Stop! Stop it! Someone's going to call a disturbance in to dispatch you idiots! Sto…" The eldest Rizzoli is interrupted mid-word as the fist of an unknown brother crashes into the bridge of her nose.

"Fuuuuuck!" Jane shouts, then pinches her aching nose as blood starts to pour out of it. She makes it to the kitchen sink, then let's the red fluid flow.

Tommy and Frankie cease their fight upon realizing that their sister was unintentionally wounded.

"It was Tommy!" Frankie cries as he rushes to get Jane some paper towels and an ice pack.

"Fuck you Frankie! You were the one who decked her! Your knuckles are red!"

"Yours are red too, dumbass!"

"Just from punching you!"

"Well _mine_ are red from punching _you_!"

"Both of you shut the fuck up!" Jane yells from her position, still bent over her sink. "I don't care who punched me. You shouldn't have been fighting…not ever…definitely not because of this."

The elder sibling stuffs her nose full of paper towel pieces and turns to face her youngest brother.

"Tommy, I'm sorry you're so pissed about me and Maura being together. I'll be as understanding as I can, but I won't tolerate you treating anybody like crap over it. You'd better find a way to shit out whatever's up your ass, 'cause this isn't going to change."

Tommy's shoulders slump a little in resignation. "Whatever."

Tommy turns and walks out the door without another word. Jane and Frankie let him leave in silence.

"Well, that sucked." Jane says, breaking the uncomfortable stillness once Tommy pulls the door shut behind him. She walks back into the living room and starts picking up the chips that had scattered all over the floor during the fight. Luckily, all of the dips remained on the table.

Frankie joins her a second later. The room is soon picked up and the furniture returned to its original positions. The television remote had also been pushed onto the floor and the channel accidentally changed. When Jane changes back to the ball game, they are already two batters in to the first inning.

"Damn. I hate missing the first pitch." Jane sighs.

"I'm sorry." Frankie says.

Jane turns to look at him, but her phone begins ringing before she can respond.

 **… _doctor doctor, gimme the news_**

 ** _I gotta bad case of loving you…_**

Frankie starts to laugh as Jane searches for her phone, which was apparently knocked out of her pocket during the struggle.

"Awe! Cute ring tone, sis!" Frankie manages to say.

 **… _no pill's gonna cure my ill_**

 ** _I gotta bad case of loving you…_**

Jane locates her phone. She flips Frankie the bird, but smirks in amusement as he continues to laugh.

"Hey babe. How's the call-out?" Jane answers.

 _"Everything I examined on scene indicates a natural, albeit premature, death. More than likely a result of years of prescription medication and alcohol abuse. I'll complete an autopsy tomorrow for more conclusive information."_ Maura answers from the other end.

"Sounds exciting. You can come over and watch the game if you want."

 _"Thank you, but I want you and your brothers to have some uninterrupted time together. How is everything going by the way? Did they both show up?"_

"Yeah, they both showed…but Tommy's already gone. We had a bit of an incident over here." Jane says, hesitantly.

 _"An incident? Is everyone okay?"_ Maura asks, concern evident in her tone.

"Everything's fine, Maur. We can talk about it later. Tommy just stormed off to go lick his wounds or something…"

Frankie walks up behind his sister and speaks into the phone. "Yeah, but he broke Jane's nose before he left!"

 _"What?! Is that Frankie?"_ Maura asks.

"Hey Maura! Don't worry, I'll take care of my sis. Awesome ringtone by the way…very catchy! Ouch!" Frankie exclaims as Jane punches him in the shoulder, succeeding in giving him a dead-arm.

 _"Jane, what happened? Is your nose really broken again?"_

Jane glares at her snickering brother before answering. "It might be. Why don't you swing by before heading home? You don't have to stay if you don't want to, but you can have a look at my nose and snap it back if it's out of place."

 _"I'm on my way. Be sure to start icing it immediately."_ Maura orders, causing Jane to smile.

"Yes doctor. Oh…and I really do like the ringtone. Very fitting. When did you have the time to change my settings?" Jane hears a laugh from the other end.

 _"When you refused to wake up while I was getting dressed for my call-out. I changed it right beside you while you were sleeping soundly."_ Maura happily states _. "I'm actually very proud of myself for finding that song!"_

Jane laughs too. "Well done. How long will it take you to get here?"

 _"Traffic is awfully heavy today…thirty minutes? Maybe a little longer."_ Maura answers.

"Okay. Drive safe. I love you." Jane says.

 _"I love you too."_

The call ends and Jane joins Frankie, who has taken a seat once again on the sofa.

Frankie hands her the ice pack he pulled out of the freezer and she thanks him as she puts it into place on her nose.

"I really am sorry, Jane. I didn't mean for us to fight. And I really didn't mean for you to get punched…which Tommy did by the way…"

"Don't worry about it. We can't change it now." Jane says.

The two siblings watch the game in silence for a few minutes. During a commercial break, Jane gets up and grabs two beers out of the fridge. She sets back down and hands one to Frankie.

"Do you really think that Tommy's problem is that he's jealous?" Jane asks after a long pull from her bottle.

Frankie starts to peel the corner of his bottle's label off as he answers. "Yeah. It's not easy to be your kid brother. You've always been a rock star at whatever you did…you made your own rules and forged your own paths. You're a lot to live up to. Take how successful and in-charge you are…and add to it the fact that you also get a gorgeous girl by your side? He's jealous. He'll get over it though, and then he'll feel like an ass for how he acted."

Jane regards him for a moment, then takes another drink of her beer and turns her gaze to the television. "It…sounds like you're speaking from experience. Are you…jealous of me Frankie?"

"I used to be…when we were younger. But, when you left the house for the academy I missed having you around. I didn't want to be jealous of you…I just wanted to be as good at everything as you were. I realized that I idealized you more than anything. You're…kinda my hero Janie."

Jane gives his shoulder an affectionate shove. "Shut up, loser. Don't go getting soft on me."

Frankie laughs, but insists. "It's true."

Jane smiles at him again, then takes a deep breath. "Listen, I know it sucks that I lied to you. But, if you swear you can keep a secret, I'll let you in on something that no one else knows."

Frankie's eyes light up with excitement and he turns his body to face Jane. "Of course! What's up?"

"Wait here." Jane says, then hops over the back of the couch and strides into her bedroom.

She comes back out just a few moments later, carrying a small black box in one of her hands. She sits back down next to her brother, opens the little black box, and hands it to him.

Frankie's eyes grow wide as he stares down at the engagement ring, nestled into the velvet cushioning.

"Oh my God…you're asking her to marry you."

"Yep. I'm not quite sure how I'm going to ask yet…but I have the ring. That's most of the battle right there."

Frankie carefully lifts the ring out of its box and examines it closer as he holds it between his thumb and index finger.

A single, emerald cut diamond is the center of the piece, and the platinum band is covered in small, in-set diamonds that shine like stars plucked right out of the night sky.

He squints his eyes at the engraving on the interior of the band, gasping when he realizes what it says.

"Tiffany?! How the hell did you afford a Tiffany engagement ring?!"

"Keep it down, will ya?" Jane shushes. "My neighbors are going to think I've gone crazy. Yes, a Tiffany engagement ring. I had to cut into my dream car fund…and my general savings…and I've been working a lot of extra shifts for the past four months…but I pulled it off. I didn't want to put anything on her finger but the very best."

"Wow." Frankie responds, then very carefully returns the ring to the safety of its box.

"And, you may not know this, but you're kinda my hero too. So, I was hoping you'd stand with me at whatever ceremony we end up having. Like…as my best man." Jane says.

Frankie's eyes start to shine with emotion.

"Hey! No crying! Or I'll find someone else!" Jane warns, then chokes up a little bit herself when Frankie pulls her into a tight hug.

"Of course I'll be your best man. It would be an honor."

Jane hugs her brother back then breaks away with a hearty pat to his back.

"I'm gonna go put this back in its hiding spot. Then we need to start watching the game or we'll miss the whole thing." Jane says as she walks off toward her room.

Frankie turns his attention back to the ball game, but his mind is still going over everything that's happened.

Jane is going to get married. He has no doubt that Maura will say yes to her proposal, and they will soon be wives.

Frankie likes the idea of Maura becoming his sister. Quite frankly, he already thinks of her that way. The only reason he was upset by the news of Jane and Maura being together is because he was lied to. But, Jane more than made up for it by showing him the ring, and asking him to be her best man.

Frankie suddenly grimaces as he flexes his swollen right hand.

If nothing else…he definitely got his revenge when he accidentally punched her in the face.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you enjoyed! Take care!

SJR


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Back again! Thank you for the lovely reviews! They are very supportive and uplifting! I appreciate them very much! Here is another installment. Some of you mentioned you like the longer chapters, so I've been making an effort to expand on them a bit. This one might give you a cavity or two...it may be a little corny for others. Oh well, I hope you are able to enjoy!

* * *

Jane feels powerful and confident tonight. She's driving the streets of Boston in a black Mercedes, dressed to the nines in a gray designer suite, with a stunningly beautiful Maura Isles sitting next to her in the passenger seat, who is outfitted in a lovely dress that fits her like a glove.

The ring that is safely nestled in her interior blazer pocket feels like it's on fire. Jane's heart is fluttering like a hummingbird's wings just knowing that it is there.

The detective is nervous, yes, but she is also insanely excited. She knows that Maura will say yes, knows that it is something they both desperately want. All of her family members, over time, have proven to be accepting and supportive of their relationship. There is no reason to doubt that this is the best move of her life.

She takes a breath and reaches for Maura's hand, which is folded in her own lap. Jane intertwines their fingers and brings their conjoined limbs up to her lips. She places a kiss on the back of Maura's hand, then offers a smirk and a wink as Maura looks at her with a sweet blush.

Jane has made reservations at a fine Italian restaurant, which is located right next to a scenic stretch of the Boston Harbor Walk. She plans on showering Maura with love and attention throughout their dinner, then taking her for a walk along the harbor. It is then that Jane will turn Maura toward her, pull out her carefully selected and hard earned engagement ring, look into her love's eyes, and ask her to marry her.

Jane comes to a slow stop in the roadway as the light at the intersection they come to turns red.

"Are you alright?"

Jane jumps a little as Maura breaks the silence in the car.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

Maura rubs her thumb along the knuckles of Jane's hand. "You're trembling. Are you feeling well?"

The detective schools her look of panic into a casual expression. "I feel great! I'm just…excited to try out this new restaurant. You know how I get about food…"

Jane chuckles nervously and looks back to the road, internally rolling her eyes at her lame explanation. In the corner of her vision, she sees Maura regarding her thoughtfully. The woman hums as if thinking over the statement. It seems like she's going to say something, but, she simply gives a small smile and turns her head to look out her own window.

Jane knows that Maura is suspicious. She probably knows what Jane is going to do tonight, but that doesn't mean Jane can't still do it in style.

The light at their intersection turns green. Jane gives it a back and forth scan before proceeding through and easily climbing back up to the speed limit.

"Clearing" an intersection before going through it is a habit Jane formed as a beat officer, and she continues to use it every day that she drives. When your job is to drive around the city for hours on end, you see just how many people run red lights. Thus the reason for scanning.

Something she didn't witness first hand on patrol was a car careening into her lane of travel from the opposite direction. So when it happens to her in this instance, she's a little shocked.

"JANE!"

There's so little time between her brain registering the danger, and the speeding car approaching them. All Jane can think to do is slam on the brakes and turn the wheel to the right. The move is instinctual, really. She slams on her brakes to take as much speed out of the equation as she can before the impact occurs. She turns the wheel to the right so that the vehicle spins to a stop, with Maura's side of the car being the furthest from the collision.

The last things she remembers before losing consciousness is a death like grip on her hand, another scream, and the lights of an oncoming car causing her vision to go white.

The hours following the vehicle collision are a jumble of confusing scenes for the detective as she phases in and out of consciousness.

She remembers being trapped in the car. She woke up to Maura calling her name, telling her that the fire department was on scene and going to extract her. The pain of being pulled from the Mercedes woke her up again, and she stayed awake long enough to know she was being loaded into an ambulance.

The next time she opens her eyes, she's in a hospital room and doctors and nurses are cutting off her clothes. She feels more alert, which she is happy about, until she realizes how much her left arm and leg hurt.

"Maura!" She calls into the crowd of medical staff.

She relaxes back into darkness as she hears an answering voice. "I'm right here, Jane. Keep still sweat heart. I love you."

The familiar beeping of a heart monitor rouse her from her slumber next. As soon as she opens her eyes, she registers a dull ache in her entire body. She knows she's in a hospital, and she remembers why. Her head swims in a way that lets her know she's on pain meds.

Her eyes soon fall on Maura, who is talking with a doctor at the door of the room she is in. Maura has a bandage on her arm, and Jane can see small cuts and abrasions on other expanses of her exposed skin. Aside from that, she looks like she just stepped out of a fashion magazine.

Jane chuckles. Leave it to Maura to look stunning and put-together after being involved in a serious car crash.

The sound of Jane's amusement quickly obtains Maura's full attention. The woman sighs in obvious relief as she moves to Jane's bedside.

"Miss Rizzoli, good to see you awake." The doctor says as he stands opposite Maura. "You most certainly have a concussion, so I'm going to ask you to stay awake for as long as you can. Your scans show a closed, linear fracture in the mid-left portion of your skull, but there are no signs of internal bleeding or any other damage to your brain. There is some swelling, but that is expected. You will experience a lot of head pain while it heals, but there's no major damage that would cause long-term effects."

Jane acknowledges the information, then submits to the vision, memory, and reasoning evaluations that he puts her through. She answers questions about her pain levels, and she learns that her left arm and leg both have fractures and will need to be casted soon.

"Alright, I'll be back in about an hour to check your progress. Let the nurses know if anything changes and don't hesitate to ask for something if you need it." The doctor says as he completes the last of his tests.

"Thank you Doctor Patrick." Maura says. He then turns and leaves.

Jane and Maura look at each other once they are alone. The doctor has slow, tormented tears rolling down her cheeks and Jane adds a broken heart to her list of injuries.

The detective lifts her non-broken arm and wipes a tear off her lover's cheek, then runs her thumb along her lips.

Maura kisses the pad of her thumb, then leans down and deposits a butterfly soft kiss to Jane's lips.

"Are you okay?" Jane asks when Maura straightens back up.

"Yes." Maura answers, then watches Jane glance down to her bandaged arm. "It's only a superficial laceration. It won't even need stitches. They wrapped it to keep it sterile while I'm in the hospital."

"What about the other car? Was anyone hurt?" Jane asks.

Maura nods. "The other car was occupied by the driver only. He appeared to be having a seizure. There was an insulin kit located in the vehicle, so it may be related to a diabetic episode. He was transported to another hospital for treatment. I don't know anything more about his condition."

Jane hums in thought. She mentally says a small prayer that the man recovers from his injuries and his illness. Even though he caused a collision that incapacitated her, she's happy to hear that the cause is not suspected to be alcohol related.

"I'm surprised I got hurt so bad." Jane comments, curiously. "Isn't the inside of your Mercedes supposed to turn into a marshmallow when it gets hit?"

"There was some kind of malfunction with the safety features…" Maura responds, obviously upset. "The diver-side side-impact airbags did not deploy. That's likely what caused your skull fracture. Your head struck your window during the collision."

"Okay." Jane says. She lets the topic drop. It's obvious by Maura's reaction that this is going to be a long-standing source of upset and ire. That will more than likely be the last Mercedes the doctor ever purchases.

Jane closes her eyes for what she thinks is just a moment, but she suddenly feels her cheek being caressed and hears her name being called softly. She opens her eyes again and stares directly into a hazel gaze.

"I know you're tired, but I'd like for you to stay awake if you can." Maura tells her.

"Sure. I'm sorry. I didn't even realize I was falling asleep."

"It's normal." Maura tries to comfort. "How is your pain? Any worse?"

"No." Jane assures. "I'm good."

"You listen to me. When your pain level starts increasing, you let someone know. And don't object to taking medication. It will help you heal. Besides, I can't stand to see you in pain." The doctor says, her voice trailing off with heavy emotion.

Jane grasps her hand and kisses her palm. "I promise, doc. I'll be a star patient."

Maura smiles gratefully. Despite their current circumstances, Jane is struck by Maura's beauty. It's so much more than physical. In this moment, Jane can see, hear, and feel the beauty of Maura's entire being.

"I called your mother to let her know what happened. She and Tommy should be here before too long. Frankie is working, so they are going to try to call him while they're on their way.

"Noooo." Jane groans in protest. "Ma's gonna be her usual overbearing self. I'm not sure if I can handle it."

Maura giggles, happy that Jane feels well enough for her usual antics. "You don't give her enough credit. She's a wonderful woman."

Jane grins, happy to have gotten a rise out of her girlfriend. She heaves a sigh and thinks back to the evening. "This sure wasn't how I had planned this evening to go…"

The detective's eyes go suddenly wide. She gasps and her left hand shoots up to her chest…where the breast pocket of her blazer had been. She yells in agony as her broken limb protests the movement.

Despite the pain, Jane sits up and her eyes dart frantically to her attire. She's wearing a hospital gown, and nothing else. She looks around the room, desperately trying to locate her previous outfit. Her vision is going blurry, her head and face begin to burn, and there is a loud ringing in her ears.

"Jane! Oh my God, stop it! You're going to hurt yourself! What's wrong?!" Maura asks, bewildered.

"My clothes! Where are my clothes, Maura?!" Jane pleads. She was going to propose. Maura's ring…it had been loose in her jacket pocket. She has no idea what has happened to Maura's _Tiffany engagement ring._

Realization dawns on Maura. She places her hands on Jane's shoulders and very gently turns her lover's face till she is looking at her.

"I have it. Do you hear me?" Maura says softly, but insistently. "Please lay back down. I have the ring."

Jane settles herself once more, hissing and wincing in misery with each little movement. Maura gathers her clutch from a chair beside the bed and opens it. She pulls out the ring Jane had purchased and holds it out for the detective to see. It shines and glints just like it should.

Jane closes her eyes and tries to fight back her tears, but she fails. It's partly because she is so relieved…and mostly because she ruined what was supposed to be one of the best nights of her life. She conceals her face in the crook of her right arm and lets herself silently cry.

"It fell out of your pocket when they were removing your clothing in the trauma room. I picked it up and put it in my handbag to keep it safe." Maura explains, doing her best to keep herself from crying. "I'm so sorry. I know you wanted to surprise me."

A nurse, who had heard the sounds of distress coming from the room, suddenly pokes her head in. "Is everything okay in here?"

Maura looks to the woman, then down to Jane. She gently pulls on Jane's arm, trying to coax her into removing it from her face, but Jane stubbornly keeps it in place.

Maura gives up and runs her fingertips over Jane's hair. "Did you hurt yourself moving around so much? Do you need anything?" She asks.

Hearing nothing but concern in Maura's voice, Jane lowers her arm. Her eyes are swimming in tears and her voice cracks as she speaks. "No, I'm fine." She says to Maura. She then glances at the nurse. "We're fine. Thanks."

The nurse nods, but glances curiously between the two women before leaving.

"Sorry." Jane says, wiping away her tears and trying her best at a smile. "I just needed a minute."

Maura smiles back at her. "It's been a traumatic evening. You take the minutes you need. I'm just so happy you're going to be okay."

The doctor's tears are coming back, so Jane carefully inches herself over to the edge of her bed. "I know you're still in your dress, that can't be too comfy, but I'd love it if you would lay down with me." She pats the mattress next to her in invitation.

Maura doesn't argue, not even about the wrinkles the garment will inevitably get in the process. She kicks off her heels, climbs onto the bed, and settles herself softly against Jane's uninjured side. She uses the blanket at the foot of the bed to cover her legs.

"I asked Angela to bring us comfortable clothes and some toiletries. The doctor wants to keep you here overnight and I will not leave you."

Jane kisses the crown of her head in response. She's not going to tell Maura to go home…in all honesty, she really prefers that Maura stay with her.

A radiant sparkle draws Jane's attention back down to Maura's hand. Her girlfriend is still holding onto the Tiffany ring. Jane reaches down and takes the ring into her own fingers, then brings it up to her face to examine it more closely. She sighs and lets her hand rest against her stomach, but continues to stare at the ring. It's still perfect. Not a scratch on it.

"How did you plan on this evening going?" Maura tentatively asks.

Jane glances over to her. She watches as Maura shifts her gaze from the ring, to her meet Jane's own. There's the pull of a smile on the doctor's beautiful lips, and a muted playfulness in her eyes.

"Well…" Jane begins. "I had valet parking set up at the restaurant for when we arrived. We had a table reserved on the upper-level terrace…it had a view of the harbor. We…and by 'we' I mean 'you'…would have selected fantastic wines to sip on throughout the meal. I hear the food there is some of the best in town. We would have gotten different foods and shared with each other…me not whining about your healthy choices and you not hounding me about my unhealthy ones. We would have fed each other from our plates and would have talked about anything and everything we wanted to."

Maura's smile grows as she listens. "That sounds lovely…"

"Yes, it does." Jane agrees, with a smile of her own. "After dinner, we would have walked out of the restaurant and I would have suggested we take a stroll along the harbor walk. I would be keeping an eye on the time all throughout dinner, so we would've been going outside just as the sun was getting ready to set. When we reached a particularly secluded point in the walkway, the sounds of the tide ebbing and flowing in the background, and the sky lighting up with all the different colors of a Boston sunset, I would have dropped to one knee and pulled out this ring."

Maura is staring at her with wonder in her eyes. "And…did you have a speech prepared?"

Jane stares back at the love of her life, her heart feeling so full it nearly hurts. "I would have said…Maura, we've known each other for years. From the moment I met you, a part of me knew you were going to become the most important person to me. With just one look, you started changing my life and my heart. You have given me the best friendship I've ever known…and so, so much more. I could never picture my life without you in it. I was living before I met you, but it was in a world of gray. You bought me color, and beauty, and vibrancy. Please, Maura Isles, I love you so much…and I promise to love you, protect you, and bring you happiness for the rest of our lives…marry me."

Tears are rolling down both women's cheeks as they continue to look at each other.

"Yes." Maura breathes out.

Jane's eyes widen and her lips part in the whisper of a gasp. Despite her shock, she brings the ring back up and Maura holds out her hand. The detective slides the Tiffany engagement ring onto Maura's left ring finger. She gives the diamond ring a kiss, then meets Maura's lips with her own in a kiss that resembles a life-long promise.

They break apart and Jane's brows pull together in thought.

"What's wrong?" Maura asks, cupping Jane's cheek in her palm.

"This isn't a 'what if' scenario anymore, right? You really did just agree to marry me?" Jane asks, a little uncertainty in her voice.

Maura laughs. "You know how I feel about 'what ifs'. I love you Jane Rizzoli. I want nothing more in this world than to marry you."

Jane grins at her. She starts leaning in for another kiss, but a sniffle by the doorway interrupts her.

Both women look toward the door and see Angela, holding a handkerchief to her face, Frankie, rubbing the back of his neck and looking apologetic for being present at such an intimate moment, and Tommy, who is wearing a shit-eating grin.

"Oh, come on!" Jane hollers as Maura starts to laugh anew.

"It's just…so beautiful!" Angela cries. She starts to stride into the room, but Frankie catches her by the arm.

"Ma, please. They just got engaged, give them some privacy." He turns his head back to his sister and future sister-in-law and places a bag just inside the room by the doorway. "There are your change of clothes and toiletry stuff. We'll be in the waiting room. Just come get us when you're ready for company."

"Thanks man." Jane says, very gratefully.

"No problem. We're happy you're okay." He responds. "Alright ma, let's go."

Frankie leads his mother away, deflecting her minor disagreements. He has to return a moment later, as Tommy doesn't follow and has started to make 'kissy faces' at Jane and Maura from out in the hall.

"Dude! Knock it off!" Frankie says with an amused chuckle as he pulls Tommy along as well. He wraps his arm around his little brother's neck and gives the top of his head a hearty noogie.

"Ouch, Frankie! Ma, help!" Tommy exclaims as the Rizzoli trio move down the hallway.

Jane groans in annoyance and Maura works to calm her laughter.

"You sure you want to marry me?" Jane motions outside the room. "Because that comes with the Jane-Rizzoli-Package. They'll officially be your family too. And there's no getting rid of them…believe me, I've tried."

Maura pinches Jane's side lightly. "You love them…and I love them…and I love you. Yes, I will marry you. On one condition…"

Jane feels her heart skip a beat. "What condition?"

Maura reaches behind her and grabs her handbag once more. She opens it and pulls out a small velvet box, then lifts the lid and shows the contents to Jane.

Jane's mouth drops open.

Inside the box is a platinum wedding ring, with three circular diamonds that are all in-set into the band. The box lid clearly reads "Tiffany & Co."

"The condition…" Maura starts, making Jane look back up to her. "…is that you must agree to marry me as well."

The doctor takes advantage of her detective's speechlessness. She sits up and tenderly, so as not to exacerbate the already present injury, places the ring on Jane's left ring finger.

"I hope you like it. I've been holding on to it for months. I wanted you to be the one to propose to me...needed to know that you were ready...but I wanted to be prepared to exchange rings with you when the time came." Maura explains.

"So, what do you say?" Maura asks with a cheeky grin.

Jane smirks up at her. She crooks the index finger of her right hand at Maura in a beckoning motion.

Maura carefully leans in until she is but a breath away from Jane's lips.

"Yes." Jane answers, then captures Maura's lips with her own.

In this moment, Maura can't think of a more perfect proposal.

* * *

 **A/N:** There you have it folks! Thanks again!

SJR


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I have to say, I was very happy to hear from so many people after the last chapter! Thank you for sharing your opinions, critiques, and ideas with me! I will admit that it is very motivational! Here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"C'mon, Maura. Can't you just tell me what to do? I want whatever you want. What would make you happiest?" Jane pleads, unleashing the full force of her charm on her fiancée.

"Oh no." Maura responds. She redirects her gaze to her coffee maker…knowing how compelling Jane can be when she's desperate. "This is a decision that you need to make for yourself."

It's been a little over three months since they proposed to each other. The first several weeks following the car crash had been dedicated to Jane's healing. Maura took as much time off from work as she could, which gave both ladies the opportunity to start dreaming of their wedding day.

As Jane got better, her pain lessened, and her bones healed back to normal. Soon after, their dreamy conversations turned into serious discussions about planning the event. The topic currently at hand is what Jane will be wearing.

The detective slinks up behind her fiancée and wraps her arms around her waist. She pulls Maura back against her and begins to sway their bodies side to side, in what she hopes is a dance of irresistible persuasion.

"But, I really don't care." Jane speaks lowly into Maura's ear. "My mom wants me in a dress…obviously. I feel most confident in a suit, but what I really care about is how you picture me. I know you have a vision in your mind…tell me what it is. Please?"

Maura smiles as Jane kisses the side of her neck, and she melts into her lover's embrace. What pulls her from her trance is Jane's smile…which she can clearly feel against the sensitive skin behind her ear.

"Jane Rizzoli!" Maura exclaims. She twists out of Jane's control and playfully swats the other woman away.

Jane groans in frustration, but laughs all the same. She had been so close…

There are many things to decide on to prepare for their special day, and very few of them are easy. Two things that they know for sure at this point in time are where the reception is going to be held, and what the color theme will be. The two subjects go hand-in-hand, because they are related.

The reception will be held at Fenway Park, in a club house which has sweeping views of the ball field from over home plate. Their colors? Sure enough, white and Red Sox Red.

Maura looks at Jane and sighs. "Do you want to know what I want?"

Jane nods her head emphatically.

"I just want you to be happy." The doctor states.

Jane throws her hands up in the air with a growl, then covers her face. "Maura! That doesn't help!"

Maura laughs at her frustration. "It's true that I have fantasized about the day. I've thought about you many different ways. I've pictured you in a formal gown, in a tux, and in a much more casual version of each. In each of those fantasies, I had been overwhelmingly happy with how you looked. The commonality in all of them, was that you were looking at me like I was the only thing that existed in the universe…with happiness and pride... That is all I truly want."

Jane smiles at her future wife, then takes a moment to seriously consider the options for herself. She knows she whines and complains whenever she has to wear a dress…but it's mostly for show. She often likes the way she looks in dresses. Her job and most of the people she works with have hardened the edges of her personality, and have given her an air of masculinity that she probably wouldn't have gained if she'd never become a cop. But, she's happy with being a woman…proud of it in fact. She could see herself being satisfied if she chose to wear a dress. And heaven knows her mother would be ecstatic.

On the other hand, she is much more confident when wearing a suit. She knows she cuts a pretty impressive figure in one that is tailored properly to her body…and the correct fitting also serves to accentuate her feminine features. If she wore a tux or a suit, she could still tone down the "manliness" by having her hair and make-up done…

Jane sighs for what feels like the thousandth time in less than five minutes.

"I…don't know what to do." Jane admits in defeat.

Maura moves back into her embrace and gives her a supportive hug. "Don't put too much pressure on yourself. The more you fret over it, the more difficult it may be to actually make a decision."

Jane hugs her fiancée back and kisses the top of her head. "You're right. It's just really important. I want to make the right call."

"I doubt that there's a 'wrong' call." Maura says. "The problem is that both decisions hold their own appeals. Give yourself time to really consider it. Whatever makes you the most happy, that's what should happen."

Maura's coffee machine beeps, signaling that the current brew has finished. She pours both of them a serving into separate mugs, then turns to hand Jane hers.

"Not to jump into another fire here, but, have you thought any more about where we're going to have the actual ceremony?" Jane asks.

Maura frowns into her cup. This is a difficult topic for her. When she first thought of venues, she thought of art galleries, museums, or historical landmarks around the City of Boston. Maybe even the ball room at Boston Cambridge University. The notion of selecting a setting seemed wonderfully exciting to her.

However, as soon as the topic came up with Angela, Angela had immediately assumed that the ceremony would be performed at their church. The Rizzoli matriarch was very excited about it, in fact. Jane and her mother had both been talking to their priest about Jane's newfound relationship, and the man has been supportive of their happiness.

Maura is grateful that the Rizzoli's are receiving support from their church, and pleased that their priest would practice the unconditional love and forgiveness that he undoubtedly preaches about during his sermons.

The problem that she faces is that she, herself, is not religious. She's not an atheist either…it's complicated. She is a scientist…driven by what she can see, touch, smell, and taste. She believes in the things that can be proven by the culmination of evidence and careful testing. Her life is based on the scientific method. Religion, is based on faith…and the point of faith is that you believe in something even if you cannot support it with physical evidence. It's just…faith. It means giving up power over your own existence, and giving the direction of your life to a higher being that you can never prove exists. She doesn't scoff or condemn the notion, not at all. She just…can't seem to fully understand it.

Therefore, the idea of getting married to Jane in a place that feels foreign to her in so many ways…is not very appealing. But, how can she explain that to her soon-to-be in-laws, who are devout Catholics, without insulting them or their religion?

"Maura…?" Jane says, waiving her hand in front of her fiancée's face.

Maura blinks in surprise and looks into Jane's eyes.

"Hey there…" Jane says, a slightly concerned expression on her face. "Welcome back. Care to share where you went?"

Maura looks down at the floor and bites her lip. It's a sure sign to Jane that the woman in front of her is troubled by her own thoughts.

"Your mother wants us to get married in your church." Maura quietly states.

Jane nods her head, realizing the root of the issue at hand. "I know, that's what she assumes will happen. But, I want you to know that I don't expect it."

Maura looks up to her hopefully. "Really? I don't want to insult anyone. I just…you know I'm not religious. I'm hesitant to be married in a place that I don't feel connected to. And I'm almost certain that I wouldn't even be allowed to get married in your church unless I claimed to be Catholic. I'm not against practicing a religion at some point…I've just never had much of a reason to try."

Maura hates how self-conscious this subject makes her. She isn't opposed to religion…she doesn't hate it…she just…just…

"I think you need more exposure to it." Jane suddenly says, as if reading Maura's thoughts. "We won't have our wedding in the church. There are plenty of beautiful places in the city that hold significance to both of us. But I think, once our lives have settled down a bit, you should try coming to mass with me a few times a month. Or sooner if you'd like. It'll be like…research. Only if you want to, of course."

The doctor's face lights up in a happy smile. She's often astounded by Jane's ability to read her, and comfort her in ways that she didn't even realize she needed. She can't wait to be bound to this woman for the rest of her life.

Jane smiles back at her, but it falters a tad. She suddenly takes hold of Maura's hands and looks down at them. It causes a little anxiety in the doctor.

"I was hoping though…and only if you're okay with it!" Jane pauses, takes a breath, then looks Maura in the eyes as she continues. "I've been talking to Father Thomas about our engagement. He seems excited at the prospect of being involved in our ceremony. He's known me since birth and helped me through a lot of bad stuff in my life…he baptized me…and I'd really like for him to be the one to unite us in marriage."

"Is he allowed to do that outside the church?" Maura asks. "Can the ceremony even be recognized as valid?"

"I was worried about that too, so I asked him. If we were both Catholic, he would have to obtain a dispensation from the Bishop to perform a ceremony outside of the church. But, since you don't claim a religion, he will be able do it without special approval. As far as the ceremony's validity? I can't change what the Catholic faith will or will not officially recognize, but we will be wives in the eyes of the law. And we will be wives before God…in _my_ faith as a Catholic…in _my_ heart."

"Jane…" Maura starts after a brief pause, but she is interrupted.

"We can always get a judge to do it, if you'd rather. But, I think it would make my mom happy…and it would mean a lot to me." Jane nervously adds.

"I think it would be a wonderful compromise." Maura responds. "A venue outside the church, but a ceremony led by your priest."

"Really?" Jane happily asks.

"Yes, really." Maura confirms. "Perhaps I'll come to mass with you this week. I think I should meet Father Thomas, don't you?"

"Sure!" Jane responds, her happiness growing at the idea. "I'll call him tomorrow and let him know. Maybe we can do lunch or something."

"That sounds lovely." Maura says, although her stomach flutters nervously for a reason she can't quite understand.

Jane looks at Maura like a blind woman seeing the sun for the first time. She is certain that she will never get used to all of the amazing things about Maura that make her so incredibly precious.

All at once, basking in the loving glow of her fiancée, Maura feels like the only being in the universe.

"This." Maura whispers, then continues when Jane gives her a questioning smile. "This is the way you look at me in my wedding fantasies. Please don't ever stop looking at me like this."

Jane dips her head down and kisses Maura's lips. It's meant to be a chaste peck, but the doctor chases her detective's mouth as she pulls back. Jane smiles as their lips come together again.

A sudden flame ignites between the two women as their kiss grows more and more passionate. Jane lifts Maura up by her hips and sets her on the kitchen countertop, so she doesn't have to crane her neck down for too long.

Maura tangles her fingers in Jane's lion-like mane of hair and the detective starts going to work on pulling Maura's jacket off her shoulders.

Through her passion-flooded mind, Maura hears her phone ringing from beside her on the counter. She reaches for it causing Jane to scoot it further away from her hand. The detective moves her lips to Maura's neck and starts to nip at her flesh, knowing exactly how to drive her lover wild.

"Leave it." Jane commands.

Maura whimpers. She's torn between her desire to answer what could be an important work-related call, and her desire to continue her current activity.

Eventually, her more responsible side wins out. She quickly grabs hold of her phone, holding it out of Jane's reach as she blindly swipes her thumb over the screen to answer it, all the while smirking triumphantly at her thwarted lover.

Maura holds the device to her ear. "Doctor Isles." She answers, nearly laughing as Jane pouts, then drops her forehead to rest on Maura's chest.

 _"Bonjour, Maura."_

Maura sits ram-rod straight on the edge of the counter, causing Jane to tense up and look at her fiancée's face in concern.

"Mother!" The doctor gasps, upset with herself for not thinking to check her caller identification.

Jane grits her teeth as she watches the color drain from Maura's face.

 _"I hear congratulations are in order, no?"_ Constance says. _"I can't image why you've been engaged for months and didn't think to inform your mother."_ Although, her mocking tone of voice indicates that the woman knows exactly why she was not informed.

"I'm…sorry…" Maura says, unable to think of what to say next.

 _"I think we ought to have a serious discussion. I'm arranging a flight for tomorrow morning. I'll let you know when I land in Boston and where we will meet to talk about your situation."_ Constance says…more like orders.

Maura pulls the phone away from her ear and looks at it…hoping that it will just disappear. Unfortunately for her, it doesn't. She holds it back to her ear and opens her mouth to concede to her mother's plans.

Before she speaks, she looks into Jane's eyes. In them, she finds strength, purpose, and so much that's worth fighting for.

Jane squeezes Maura's knee in her hand, and nods her head in a show of support.

"I'm sorry. But my schedule is dreadfully full with work and wedding planning. I'll have my people get in touch with yours…I'm sure they can correspond a meeting that is convenient for both of us." Maura replies in a tone of voice that leaves no room for interpretation.

 _"Maura, you cannot run from me."_ Constance warns.

"There's no need for me to run, Constance. My life does not revolve around you. I will be more than happy to meet with you, to discuss what we both know you are after. But, I am busy. I will not drop everything that's going on in my life in an effort to appease you."

 _"This is not accept…"_

"We will be in touch." Maura cuts her off. "Goodbye."

She hangs up.

Maura stares at the phone again, wondering if that conversation actually took place. Jane slowly takes it from her hand and sets it back down on the counter.

"I just hung up on my mother." Maura states.

"Yeah…it was pretty awesome." Jane agrees.

"I've never hung up on my mother before."

"It's good for her." Jane says. "The world _doesn't_ revolve around her, and she has no right to think she can control how you live your life."

Maura plants a firm kiss to Jane's lips, then hops down off the counter and grabs her phone once more.

"You're not going to call her back, are you?" Jane asks.

"No." Maura assures, then starts to search through her cell phone contacts.

"Then who are you calling?"

"My lawyer." Maura says. "Things are about to get interesting."

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh! In your face with a can of mace, make you cry all over the place! (American Dad reference) Go Maura! Hope you liked the chapter! Thank you so much for stopping by! Have a safe and happy day!

SJR


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hello again! Here is another chapter…a discussion that starts out between Jane and Constance. Again, I want to thank you for your comments! I appreciate you taking the time to share your thoughts with me! I hope you enjoy this next update! If you are in the path of Winter Storm Jupiter (I am), please keep warm and stay safe!

* * *

Jane walks into Bristol Bar at the Four Seasons in Boston and starts scanning the area for the person she is here to meet.

It doesn't take her long to spot Constance. It's ten o'clock on a Tuesday night and the bar isn't crowded.

Constance is perched on an elevated bar chair. She is, of course, elegantly dressed and sitting on the edge of her seat with impeccable posture. But, there's something off about her presence in the room. The woman's poise usual commands the attention of everyone around her…whether she intends it or not. Tonight, Constance is sitting at the end of the bar, off toward the corner of the room, fairly inconspicuous. She seems lost in thought as she stares into her cocktail, brows furrowed in apparent thought.

Constance glances up from her glass and catches Jane's eye. She nods her head in acknowledgement, which prompts Jane to make her approach.

"Hello Constance." The detective greets when she reaches the bar. "Thanks for agreeing to meet with me."

Constance takes a sip of her beverage before answering. "Your request piqued my curiosity. I suspect my daughter is unaware of our little get-together?"

"She knows." Jane responds. "I wasn't going to lie or try to hide it from her…that wouldn't do anyone any good."

"I suppose not." Constance says. She looks back at her cocktail and runs the tip of her finger over the glass rim. "And…Maura chose not to join us?"

The woman says it in a disinterested tone, but Jane detects something beyond the indifferent exterior.

"She said that she'd get her fill of you during tomorrow's negotiations." Jane says, bluntly. She does it with purpose…intent on observing Constance's reaction.

"I see." Constance says without looking away from her drink. "A fine thing to say about your mother."

"Can you really blame her?" Jane challenges. "She's in the middle of planning her dream wedding. This should be a happy time in her life. Instead of helping her with fun and stressful decisions, like you should be doing as the mother of a bride, you're trying to remove her from an organization that brings her a lot of happiness and purpose. So yeah…she's pretty pissed."

Constance looks at the detective once more and regards her thoughtfully. She sighs, then motions to the chair next to her. "Have a seat and say what you came to say."

Jane settles herself. She declines the bartender's offer for a drink and waits for the woman to walk away before speaking again.

"I guess I'm not exactly sure how to start." Jane admits. "I want to understand why you're doing this to her. Is this really something that would go away with me signing a stupid piece of paper?"

"This should not be that difficult to comprehend." Constance responds with an edge of malice in her tone. "I do not find a blue-collar city police detective a suitable match for her. You have very few monetary assets of your own. Once you wed my daughter, you will be in a position to walk away with half of everything she has if you divorced. I don't know how much the two of you have spoken about the extent of her wealth…but I can assure you that it is immense. If you truly do not understand my objections…I can't imagine that you're much of a detective."

Despite the harsh statements, Jane has to bite back an amused smirk. The insults don't even irritate her skin. She hears the words that Constance has said, but the mannerisms and tone of voice she portrayed while saying them indicates something hiding beneath the surface.

Jane has interrogated many people…victims, suspects, and witnesses…over the course of her career. Constance is attacking Jane on a personal level, because she's trying to conceal some kind of truth…to shift the attention away from herself by putting Jane in a defensive mindset. It's child's play, in Jane's eyes at least.

Jane stares at Constance intently for a few long moments. She grins when the woman fidgets, ever so slightly, under her scrutiny.

"You say all of that like you really mean it." Jane starts. "But, I honestly think it's a bunch of crap."

Constance scoffs. "I beg your pardon?"

"I'm pretty sure you heard me. You call me a blue-collar gold-digger… and maybe you really believe that, but I don't think you do. You're an intuitive person. I can tell by the way you gage people's reactions to the controversial things you do and say. And I think you can tell that there's more to me than what you claim."

"You think so?" Constance asks.

"I do. I think you can tell more about people than what you let on. But, at the same time, you like when people write you off as nothing more than a judgmental bit…" Jane chokes on the word as she realizes what she's about to say to her future mother-in-law. "…bitter woman. It gives you an edge, no matter what the situation is, because they instantly start to underestimate you."

Constance quirks her brow. She's annoyed by Jane's analysis of her, but also secretly impressed with her brazenness.

"You didn't answer my question, by the way. Can all of this really be solved by me signing a prenuptial agreement?" Jane asks again.

Another long, tense silence ensues.

Constance wants to start criticizing Jane's character again, but something makes her change her mind. Maybe it's the way Jane is standing up to her…yet again…to defend Maura. Or maybe it's the fact that, despite her own efforts, she hasn't had personal contact with Maura since she surprised her with that fateful phone call a month ago.

A few days after her daughter had hung up on her, the Foundation's legal team started receiving negotiation requests from Maura's personal attorney. Constance had attempted to call Maura, a number of times, to no avail. It isn't something she's accustomed to. She is used to Maura accepting or returning all of her calls, and answering all of her letters and e-mails, because Maura has always craved her attention and approval. She's been having less and less contact with her daughter since Jane came into her life, but it has never been the complete silence that she is facing now.

Constance doesn't like to think about it, but the roles seem to have been reversed. Her daughter is purposefully neglecting her attempts at connection, and she finds herself alarmingly saddened by the fact.

"No." Constance finally admits. She seems to deflate a little in her chair.

"Then why bring it up at all?" Jane wonders. "What is the point of the ultimatum?"

It takes so long for Constance to answer that Jane surmises she isn't planning to at all.

"You wanna know what I think?" Jane offers.

"I really don't."

"Too bad." Jane stubbornly presses on. "I think this is a power thing. You're used to Maura being at your beck and call. She's too smart and independent to be kept in a cage like the pretty little family canary. But, you maintained some control over her throughout her life by offering snippets of familial recognition and attention. Something that she's been starved of. You started losing that when she and I met. Now, she doesn't need to jump through hoops for you to give her a meager pat on the head, because she gets unconditional love from me and my family…and that bugs the hell out of you. You may not even realize it…but you're threatening to find a way to kick her out of the Foundation as a way of saying 'it's me or her'. News flash…she's choosing me."

Constance drains the rest of her cocktail, and signals to the bartender for her check. "If there was a point you wanted to make, I suggest you make it now. I'd like to get some rest before our meeting tomorrow."

Jane stands and offers Constance a frustrated gaze. "Don't fight her. Don't fight us. If you think she's distant now…just wait and see what happens if you force this issue. You will lose your daughter…you pretty much already have."

Constance looks away. "Consider your opinions noted. Goodnight detective."

Jane sighs. She turns and takes a few steps away, pauses a moment, then turns back around. "Ya know, the saddest thing is that you could be enjoying this with us. Maura would forgive you at any time…and I guess I'd warm up to you eventually if you genuinely changed your attitude toward her. But it's up to you to realize that the way you're acting really sucks. You are driving your daughter away…and it's ultimately hurting you both."

When Constance doesn't respond, Jane turns back toward the exit. "See you in the morning." She says over her shoulder.

Constance watches her leave, an unfamiliar heaviness settling in her chest. It takes her several moments to diagnose what is causing her discomfort. Regret…guilt…sadness. All at once, she feels like she wants to cry, which only serves to disturb her further.

A single, errant tear falls from the corner of Constance's eye. She quickly wipes it away, then looks around like someone may have cared to notice.

After Constance pays her tab, she heads toward her room. As soon as she arrives, she pulls out her phone and dials her lawyer's number.

* * *

Wednesday morning arrives. Maura and Jane are waiting in a conference room with Maura's attorney, at his office building.

Maura is seated in a large leather chair at an oversized table, and she fidgets nervously with her hands. This is the last thing that she wants to be doing when she has all her normal stresses of work, and a wedding to plan on top of that. She hates that she is in this position. But, she decided to make a stand against her mother's absurdity concerning her personal life. She knows, if she waits too long to address this issue, it may be too late to do so, and she would soon find herself an outsider of her own organization.

Jane, who is sitting next to Maura, reaches for her fiancée's hands. She grabs hold of Maura's left with her right and laces their fingers together. Maura looks up at her and offers a grateful smile.

Maura's attorney, Oliver Denshaw, is the picture of ease. He sits at the head of the table, a pair of glasses perched on his nose, and scans through the documents they have compiled for today's correspondence.

The door of the room swings open and a secretary escorts a well-dressed, well-groomed, man inside.

"I apologize for my lateness." The man says. "I had some last minute business to attend to. You must be Mr. Denshaw."

Oliver stands and takes the man's outstretched hand in a firm shake. "Yes. Mr. Bennett I presume?"

"A pleasure." The man confirms. He looks over to Maura and offers a kind smile. "Hello Maura. It's been a while since we've seen each other. You look well."

Robert Bennett has been the Isles Family go-to attorney ever since Maura can remember. He is no stranger to her and, in fact, she is comforted by his presence here today. He is exceptionally competent in matters of business and family law, but he is not a brutal man. He is fair in his dealings, although unyielding when the cards are in his favor.

Maura smiles back at him. "As do you Robert. How is your family?"

"My youngest graduated college with her law degree this Spring, and Thomas and his wife just had their first child. Can you believe that? I'm a grandfather!"

"Congratulations. That's wonderful news." Maura offers. Her eyes linger on the doorway as Robert sets his briefcase down on the table and begins taking papers out.

"Is my mother not with you?" Maura asks.

"She won't be joining us today. She's confident that we can settle the matter at hand despite her absence." Robert takes a seat to the side of Oliver, and both men appear to slip into a strict, professional demeanor.

Maura's face flushes in anger. She feels like she's being toyed with. This is what her mother wanted…what her mother forced to have happen…and now she seemingly doesn't care enough to even attend? If Jane was not holding her hand so firmly, she feels she might crawl out of her skin.

"Let's cut to the chase." Oliver begins as he slides a piece of paper toward Robert.

"This is a list of all of the contributing individuals and agencies that were obtained into the Isles Foundation by Maura Isles herself. Every one of them is prepared to cease their support if Maura were to be dismissed from the organization."

Robert takes the paper and reads over it for a moment before sliding it back.

Oliver slides him another set of documents.

"These are all of the functions that Maura has planned and managed over the years, starting with the first event she arranged when she was nineteen years old. Included are the estimated number of working hours that Maura personally donated to see these functions come to fruition."

Again, Robert accepts it, reads over it, and then slides it back.

"What we are asking, Mr. Bennett, is for the Foundation to willingly recognize Maura as a leading figure. We want documentation that credits her with all of the work and effort that she has given to make the Foundation stronger and more charitable than it has ever been. If the Foundation will not recognize Maura in this manner, she is prepared to fight the matter in civil court. If the matter cannot be settled in a way that is satisfactory to her, she will take her contributors and start her own organization."

Robert makes sure that Oliver is done speaking before countering. "The Foundation is prepared to offer Maura the position of Assistant Advisor over the Board. I have the paperwork in front of me now. All she has to do is sign and the title is hers. Will this documentation appease your client's demands, Mr. Denshaw?"

Maura's jaw nearly drops to the table top. She looks to Oliver, who looks back at her with a bewildered expression. Jane glances between the two of them, unsure of whether something good or bad has happened.

The positions of Advisor and Assistant Advisor to the Foundation Board are essentially supervisory roles. Whatever decisions or plans the Board generates must be approved by one or both of the advisors before they can be put into action. It is an incredible responsibility, but it would also give her an indisputable title and position in the Foundation.

"That…is quite the offer." Oliver hesitantly states. "I'll admit, this was much less of an ordeal than I expected it to be."

Robert chuckles. "Yes. Me too. So, what is your response?"

"Does my mother know that this is being presented to me?" Maura asks, still in a state of slight shock.

"It was her idea." Robert confirms.

Maura sinks back into her chair. This turn of events is drastic enough that she literally feels her head spinning. She feels relieved, angry, happy, and suspicious all at once, and it's overwhelming her.

"Is this offer time-sensitive?" Oliver asks, seeing that his client is in need of time to process the information.

"No. The position is Maura's if and when she chooses to accept it. I can leave the contracts here for you to look over, and we can coordinate a time to have them signed when she is ready to do so. Just so I am clear, regardless of whether or not Maura becomes Assistant Advisor, the Isles Foundation will not seek to remove her from the organization."

Jane wraps her arm around Maura's shoulder and pulls her in to lean against her side. Maura's mind is still reeling.

"Maura, do you have anything further you wish to discuss at this point?" Oliver asks.

"No." Maura responds. "I am satisfied with the information presented…but I will need time to consider the proposal."

Oliver nods at her. "Mr. Bennett, if you have nothing further to add, I believe we are done here."

Everyone stands from the table and exchanges handshakes. Robert departs with a warm farewell, and best wishes for Jane's and Maura's upcoming nuptials.

"That was the easiest negotiation of my entire career." Oliver comments in a disbelieving tone. "I'll read these contracts over carefully, but at first glance, they seem pretty standard. Call and let me know when you decide what you want to do about this offer. No rush. I'll let you know if anything changes."

"Thank you, Oliver." Maura says. "As always, I appreciate your time and professionalism."

"My pleasure. Let me walk you out."

After the ladies say a final goodbye to Oliver, they walk to their car hand-in-hand. Jane opens the passenger door for Maura, then walks around the vehicle and climbs in to the driver's seat.

"Well, that was…anticlimactic." Jane dead pans.

Maura's answering chuckle is strained. "I agree. What did you say to her last night? 'cut the crap or I'll kick your teeth in'?" She says, playfully imitating Jane's protective nature.

Jane laughs. "Hey, that was pretty good! Really, though…no threats. I almost called her a bitch…but that was the worst of it."

"What in the world changed then? Do you think she's okay?" Maura asks.

"I don't know, Maur. I don't think she really wanted to do any of this in the first place…but she's got some weird control issues where you're concerned. I think she may be starting to realize that."

The two women sit in contemplative silence as Jane starts Maura's new Audi, a model that achieved one of the highest safety ratings of the year, and pulls out of their parking space.

Before she can overthink her actions, Maura retrieves her phone from her purse and selects her mother's number. She needs to understand what Constance is doing. Is this some kind of cruel ploy? Should Maura be ready for another random attack or ultimatum? Could Constance be trying to turn over a new leaf? Is this a way for her to say she's sorry?

The phone rings twice, then goes to voicemail.

* * *

 **A/N:** That fell a little flat, huh? I wonder that woman's problem is… Thanks everyone! Have a good day!

SJR


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hello again fellow FanFiction readers! Here is another chapter to add to this collection of snippets. You may or may not know that a lot of my motivation comes from listening to music. I was reacquainting myself with Incubus today, and came across the song "Dig". Gosh I love that song! Anyway, it was the inspiration for this chapter. Check it out if you haven't heard it before. As usual, I am humbled by your reviews! Thank you so much for sharing your words with me! I enjoy writing because it brings me happiness, but knowing you like it motivates me to write more! Thank you! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 _You've reached my voicemail. Sorry I missed your call. Leave a message and I'll get back with you as soon as I can._ *beep*

Maura sighs and hangs up. She doesn't bother leaving a voicemail this time. If the previous thirty messages didn't evoke a single response, one more probably won't elicit one either. Besides, she's driving to Jane's apartment now. Hopefully, she will be able to converse with the detective in person.

This lack of communication initially came about as the result of a string of murders that had started around the city. Four people had been found, brutalized and deceased, in a matter of seven days.

The M.O., in regards to how the victims died, is what gave clear indication that the murders were connected. They had all been clubbed in the back of the head with a blunt object, which was heavy enough to depress the persons' skulls to the point of instant incapacitation. After that, they had been repeatedly stabbed and cut with a large knife. Such was the rage of the offender, by the time he or she was finished cutting, the victims were nearly unrecognizable.

The problem with the case was that there was no clear standard of victim that the suspect preyed on. The first was a middle class business man, who had been walking home after being at the office late. The second was a nurse, on her way to work in the early hours of the morning. Next, a seventeen-year-old who had gone missing from a skate park. Then, an elderly woman who had been walking her dog in the gardens of her apartment.

Despite some evidence that had been collected from the crime scenes…a shoe print in some dirt, a generic black work glove, and even a blood sample that had not belonged to the victim, a suspect could not be positively identified.

Jane and Maura had both been working around the clock with their respective teams, to try and bring some solvability to the situation before anyone else could be harmed. They only saw each other at work, and the few times they managed to have lunch together was tainted with the heaviness of the case. If Jane bothered to leave the office to try and sleep, she went to her own apartment.

Maura expected the distance. It's just the way Jane operates when she puts everything she has into an investigation. She isolates herself from anything that could distract her from her duties. She lives and breathes the case…puts herself in the victims' shoes…then in the suspect's. She stares at crime scene photos for hours, reads about the former lives of the people who had been killed, and researches similar cases from all across the country to try to find a way to catch the criminal. This is part of what makes her an outstanding detective, but it also holds a dire consequence. Letting such savage details consume your life for weeks on end can drive even the most sane and level-headed people into a state of madness and depression. It was a trap that Jane was knowingly and willingly falling into.

As with most serial killers, this one escalated to the point that he became too bold. He attacked a family of three one evening in a park. A mother and father had been walking with their five-year old child on a nature path. He ambushed them, striking the father in the back of his head before any of them even knew he was there. The blow was so devastating that it knocked him out instantly and caused a brain bleed that later killed him.

What the suspect did not count on, was the viciousness of a wife and mother, protecting the ones she holds most dear to her. She screamed for help as she fought with the murderer, hitting him with anything and everything she could get her hands on. He, unfortunately, cut away at her with his knife until she was a weak, bleeding mess on the path. Knowing she was going to lose the battle, she screamed for her child to run. She then scratched and bit her attacker with the last of her strength, until her bitter end.

The attack lasted much longer than the others had. The evening had been a beautiful one, which meant that plenty of other people were also in the park and had heard the disturbance coming from somewhere on the trails. The suspect tried to flee, but the police had already been called. Even though the sun had started setting, it was still light enough for officers to plainly see a bloodied man running from the area with a knife in his hand. The man was confronted by officers, who ordered him to drop his weapon and get on the ground. He, instead, charged at them. They shot and killed him.

Jane arrived at the scene in time to witness a devastated child, who was smeared with the blood of his dead parents, being taken into police protective custody by two uniformed officers. She had been able to lay eyes on the final two victims, and then the face of the suspect she had been hunting.

Tests were conclusive…the suspect's blood matched the sample that had been found at one of the other scenes. The knife he had been caught with…as well as the mini sledge-hammer that had been found in a bush at the scene…matched the cuts and blunt force trauma that had been inflicted on all of the victims. This man had been their killer.

After Maura completed the last autopsies and finished her reports, the case was closed.

Now, she and Jane are both suffering from the fall-out of the ordeal. They both took some time off from work, and Maura had hoped it would be spent together…helping each other overcome their upset.

The first day that she tried to contact Jane was when she started getting her voicemail instead. Jane texted her a few times, ensuring that she was okay, but expressing her need for time alone. Maura wanted to let Jane know that she was hurting, too, and how desperately she wanted Jane by her side. But, she held her tongue, determined to give Jane what she said she needed.

It has since been three days, with nothing more than a fleeting text from her fiancée, letting Maura know that she was, at least, alive. Jane's family is just as worried as Maura is, and they are all in agreeance that the detective cannot be left to her own devices any longer.

Despite the protests of Jane's family, Maura was able to convince them to let her try to go to Jane's apartment alone. She didn't want Jane to feel invaded if too many people showed up unannounced. But, someone needed to check on her, and Maura felt she was the best one for the job. Not to mention the more selfish reason that she just missed Jane so incredibly much.

Maura arrives safely at Jane's building and soon finds herself face-to-face with her apartment door. She can hear the sound of the T.V. coming from the living room, so she takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.

After a minute of waiting, hearing no additional noises coming from inside, Maura takes her phone out of her pocket and calls Jane's number. The first few words of Robert Palmer's 'Bad Case of Loving You' can be heard, until they go abruptly silent. At the same instant, Maura's call goes to voicemail.

Maura knocks again, more insistently. "I know you're in there. You should have turned your phone off. Come open this door or I'll open it myself. I can't take this silence anymore…please Jane." Her voice is stern as she speaks, but it ends up breaking in desperation.

Maura hears quiet footsteps coming toward her, and she can see a shadow appear from underneath the door. She quickly dabs at her tear-flooded eyes, and does her best to stay calm as Jane opens the door and looks at her.

"Hey." Jane greets.

The detective doesn't look well, but she's looked worse. There are dark, baggy circles under her eyes. Her skin is paler than usual and her face is a tad thinner. Other than that, she just looks exhausted.

"Hi." Maura says, feeling the need to restrain herself from gathering her future wife into a bone-crushing hug.

The two women stand and stare at each other for a moment, before Maura finally asks. "May I come in?"

Jane grimaces and offers a slightly apologetic look. "It's a little messy in here."

"I've seen your apartment 'messy' before."

"Yeah…" Jane agrees. She runs a hand through her tangled hair, then opens the door wider to allow Maura entry.

As the doctor walks in, she glances around to assess the damage. It certainly isn't clean, but again, Maura has seen it much worse. There are a few take-out boxes on Jane's coffee table. A pillow from Jane's bed sits at one end of the couch, and a blanket lays crumpled at the other, which leads Maura to believe that Jane has been sleeping there instead of her bedroom. What really grabs her attention are the case files that Jane obviously brought home with her from the office. She walks closer to them and observes the faces of the victims from this most recent case staring back at her.

In the center of the table is a photo of the suspect. Beside that are what appear to be school records, and statements from his family members.

Maura learned from Korsak that the suspect, who was a Boston native and only twenty-years-old, had exhibited the warning signs of a sociopath-in-the-making at the age of six. His parents said that he had killed a handful of stray cats by beating them, and at the age of eight, he stabbed his pet guinea pig to death with a fork. His parents were skeptics of the mental health system, and eventually decided to send him to a family member who owned a cattle ranch in far western Massachusetts. The belief was that their son's violent behavior could be worked out of him with fresh air and manual labor. Not much is known about his years on the ranch, but the family seemed to think he came back 'fairly normal'. He had been homeschooled on the ranch, and eventually earned his GED. He came back to Boston to apply for colleges.

It's unfortunate that, if he received the proper psychological evaluations at an early age, this kind of outcome may have been avoided. Now, no one will ever know.

"Whatcha got there?" Jane asks, drawing Maura out of her musings.

Jane is looking down at the plastic bags Maura brought with her from her home.

"I made chicken marsala with mashed garlic potatoes." Maura responds, holding the bags out for Jane to see. "I suspect you haven't been eating well. I thought a home-cooked meal might make you feel better."

Jane gets a sad look in her eyes and her shoulders slump a little lower than they already were as she stares at the bag. She meets her fiancée's gaze again and tries to force a smile. It isn't successful.

"That's awesome." Jane says as she reaches out and takes the bags. "I don't deserve this. But thank you."

Maura's already tender heart starts to break. She has to remind herself that she has seen Jane depressed before, but it never makes it any easier. She's determined to help Jane through this spell, just as she has the ones before it.

Jane walks past Maura and carries the bags into her kitchen. She sets them on her counter as she speaks. "Are you hungry? I am. I can plate this and we can have an early dinner together."

Maura watches as Jane tenses up, then places her hands flat on the counter and lowers her head. The detective starts to sniffle, and even though her back is to Maura, Maura knows she is trying to keep from crying.

The doctor slowly, cautiously, walks up behind Jane. She places her hand between Jane's shoulder blades, then begins to rub soothing circles on her back.

"Talk to me." Maura pleads. "I want to help."

"Argh!" Jane hollers, then covers her face with her hands. "I can't do this…"

The detective quickly spins away from Maura and strides into her living room. She sets on the edge of her couch and continues to conceal her face in her palms.

"I think you should leave." Jane states without looking at Maura. "You don't deserve to see me like this."

Maura can feel her skin flush in anger. She looks up at the ceiling as her eyes burn with new tears. Unable to hold back the turmoil inside of her, she walks into the living room as well.

"You know what I don't deserve, Jane?" Maura asks, her voice filled with a mixture of sadness, anger, and frustration. "I don't deserve to be ignored! I don't deserve to not be able to see or speak to you for days! I don't deserve to have to deal with my own sadness about the case and at the same time have to worry about your safety and well-being! I've been so concerned about you!"

Jane looks up at her fiancée then. She's flooded with guilt and self-loathing. She starts to bury it all, somewhere inside of herself that is almost irreparably damaged from all of the negativity she has shoved into it.

Maura watches as the emotion drains from Jane's face, and it makes her even angrier.

"Don't you dare, Jane Rizzoli! You will not negate your own feelings in an effort to spare anyone else's. You're sad, and angry. It's understandable! This was a terrible case, and we all failed to solve it before all of these people were killed." Maura motions to the photos on the table in front of Jane, and Jane looks down at them.

"I failed them too. And dammit Jane, it _hurts!_ " Maura yells, then covers her mouth as she chokes on a sob.

Jane launches herself off the couch and wraps Maura in a fierce and protective hug. She dips her head down and nestles her face in the crook of Maura's neck. She inhale's her lover's scent and allows herself to cry in the comfort of her embrace.

Maura heaves a sigh of relief as she feels Jane relinquish control over her emotions. She clings to her fiancée with every ounce of strength she can muster. Her own tears are flowing freely down her face, but she still turns her head to the side and plants a firm kiss against Jane's temple.

"I'm so sorry, Maura." Jane whispers into her shoulder.

"I know you are." Maura says. "But, I don't want you to be. I don't want you to feel that you have to hide away when you're heartbroken after a case…and then show back up after you've buried it all away and think you can be 'normal' again."

Jane pulls back and looks down at Maura with red, puffy eyes. "You know me so well." She states with a trembling smile.

Maura cradles her chin in her fingers and draws her down for a salty kiss. When they break apart, Jane rests her forehead against her own.

"We're moving in together in a month…and we're getting married in three." Maura says. "I don't want to change anything about you. Not your stubbornness, or even your sailor mouth…"

Jane hiccups a laugh at the statement.

"I certainly don't want you to try to hide your humanity." Maura finishes.

Jane kisses Maura's forehead and allows her lips to linger on the doctor's skin a few extra moments as she collects her thoughts.

"I want to be someone you can always count on. This kind of stuff covers up the parts of me I know you love. I feel like it turns me into a different person."

Maura hugs Jane impossibly tighter. "We all have our weaknesses, some are easier to identify than others. I love you. All of you…weaknesses included. When you feel like you're better parts are being covered by the realities of your job, I'll be there to dig you out. And you can do the same for me. Even if everything else disappears, we can always have each other. Just…please…don't hide from me. My heart can't take it."

The women stare into each other's eyes…tears still streaming down each of their faces.

Despite her pain, Jane gives a genuine smile. "I love you so much, Maura. I can't wait to marry you."

Maura smiles back, then tucks her head under Jane's chin.

They stay wrapped in each other's arms, neither one certain of the amount of time they spend there. They both still feel the anguish and bitterness of a failed investigation, but they feel closer to themselves than they have in days. They still hurt, but together, they hurt a little less.

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading! Everyone have a safe day! Take care!

SJR


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Thanks for stopping in again. Here is a belated update. Thank you all for your reviews! I love getting feedback for my stories! I hope you all are well. Enjoy the read!

* * *

 _Maura's home is still more cluttered than she is used to it being. Even though she prefers a clean, orderly home environment…and the fact that it isn't is a little stressful…she is more than happy to learn to deal with the temporary untidiness. Because this isn't just her home anymore, its Jane's too._

 _The majority of Jane's furniture, small appliances, and kitchen-ware was divvied up among people in her family when she moved out of her apartment. The rest, if Jane didn't want it, was taken to a charity organization and donated. After all, Maura's home is well furnished, and she has more than enough of the everyday items that either woman will ever need._

 _That being said, there are still a number of boxes and bags of Jane's personal property that are strewn about the house._

 _Currently, both women are working to unload boxes of books and files into the shelves and drawers of their now-shared office._

 _"I feel we should get you your own desk for in here, or perhaps a double desk, so we can each have our own work spaces." Maura suggests as she places the last of Jane's books in alphabetical order amongst her own._

 _"If you want. Or, I can always do my work at the dining room table." Jane responds. She picks up a heavy box of files off the floor and sets it on top of Maura's desk so she can look through it easier._

 _Maura cringes. She's seen what happens to Jane's 'study area' at her former apartment when she's in the middle of an investigation. She would rather not have the same explosion of paperwork throughout her living and dining rooms._

 _"I'll…start looking for a desk of your own. I think it would help you to have a designated place to work." Maura says, trying to sound casual in her persistence._

 _Jane smirks over at her soon-to-be wife. "You calling me messy?"_

 _Maura, hearing and seeing the playfulness in Jane's demeanor, smiles back at her. "We do have different standards when it comes to the cleanliness of our homes. For the sake of my own sanity, I'd like to contain your work-related chaos to one room of the house. If at all possible."_

 _Jane gapes at Maura's bluntness. She offers her best glare, but it falls wells short when a series of chuckles escapes her._

 _Maura starts laughing at Jane's reaction._

 _"Oh, so that's how it is?" Jane challenges as she stalks around the desk, toward Maura._

 _Maura's laughter abruptly stops and she starts backing away from Jane, toward the doorway. She's seen this look in Jane's eyes before and she's eager to either prevent or escape the assault that she knows is coming._

 _"Don't you dare!" She warns as she hold up her palm toward the still approaching detective. "I was only teasing."_

 _"I'll show you teasing!" Jane exclaims as she lunges forward._

 _Maura cries out in playful alarm. She narrowly dodges Jane's grasp and bounds out of the door and into the hallway beyond. Her plan is to make it to their bedroom then shut and lock the door, in the hopes that Jane will lose interest in her current endeavor._

 _However, just as Maura reaches the threshold of her hopeful sanctuary, a pair of strong, slender arms wrap around her midsection. She gasps in surprise as she is lifted clear off the floor, and carried over to the bed._

 _Jane carefully deposits her on the mattress, then proceeds to climb on top of her, straddle her hips, and unleash a terrifying and ruthless tickle attack to Maura's stomach and sides._

 _Maura never realized how ticklish she was until Jane Rizzoli started using this technique as a ploy for revenge. She squeals again and squirms helplessly beneath her vengeful lover._

 _Both women continue to laugh like school girls as the initial attack settles down, until Jane is simply caressing her sides and looking down at her with an adoring smile._

 _Maura gazes up, tears still shining in her eyes from how hard she had been laughing. In this moment, she feels like she should actually be glowing. She finds so much beauty in how happy Jane can make her with simple acts. There's no way that every day of their lives together can be perfect, but Maura has never felt so loved and cherished than she does with Jane by her side…or straddling her hips. With Jane near her, in any event._

 _Maura starts to run her hands up and down Jane's forearms. "Sometimes this still seems so surreal. I worry that I'm dreaming and you might disappear when I wake up. How could my life have become so wonderful?"_

 _Jane's smile softens. She leans down and presses her lips to Maura's in a brief but meaningful kiss. She then lifts herself off the prone doctor, and lays beside her, facing her. Maura rolls to her side as well._

 _"I think the same thing most days." Jane admits. "It's like…I'm so happy. My brain has a hard time believing that it's not too good to be true."_

 _Maura gently sweeps a strand of dark wavy hair away from Jane's eyes as she asks. "Do you think we'll ever get used to it?"_

 _Jane sighs happily as Maura continues to ghost her fingers over her cheeks and lips. "We're still adjusting to a lot of new things. Our engagement, moving in together, our upcoming wedding, I suppose we'll get used to it when our lives settle down. But, I hope we never take anything for granted. Every day with you feels like paradise…and it should…because it is."_

 _Maura beams at the comment. She scoots closer to Jane for another kiss, which she is eagerly granted._

 _"You know what we should do tonight?" Jane starts._

 _"Hmm?" Maura inquires._

 _"We should have a movie night. We've been so busy with everything…I think our last one was, like, two months ago."_

 _"That sounds lovely." Maura agrees._

 _They gaze at each other for several long moments, enjoying their closeness._

 _"Do you remember the movie night that led to us being a couple?" Maura suddenly asks._

 _Jane smiles, a twinkle in her eye as she recalls the event._

 _"Yeah. I remember…"_

* * *

"Historical inaccuracies aside, that wasn't the _worst_ movie you've ever made me watch."

Jane grins at her friend, sitting next to her on the couch. "Were you not entertained?!" She says in her best imitated Russell Crowe voice.

Maura giggles in response. She reaches for her glass of wine on the coffee table, then relaxes back into the cushions with a sigh. She sips thoughtfully at the remainder of her wine as the ending credits of Gladiator roll by.

The detective shifts her focus from the television screen, to her best friend.

Maura seems lost in thought. It's not an unusual thing to observe about the doctor. It seems to be a condition of her genius that she is constantly thinking about something. However, the pull of her brows and the slight downward slant at the corners of her mouth indicate that her current thoughts are not pleasant ones.

"You okay over there?" Jane asks.

Maura spares a glance in her direction, then turns her attention to her now empty glass. "Yes. Forgive me, I was lost in my thoughts."

"Uh huh." Jane responds. It doesn't take a detective to figure out what the problem is. After all, their Friday movie night was quickly rescheduled for Tuesday evening when Maura's latest romantic liaison came to a sudden end. Maura needed a distraction, and Jane was more than happy to oblige.

"How are you feeling about…what was his name? Sean?" When Maura nods in confirmation, Jane continues. "How are you feeling since Sean left?"

Jane really doesn't want to ask. She's happy that Sean is gone, it means she doesn't have to share Maura's time and attention with anyone again. But, she hates the air of disappointed and sadness that surrounds her friend.

Maura heaves another sigh. "I'm okay. We knew our arrangement was temporary. Sean was acting as a substitute for another professor at BCU. Our time together was…amazing…but I knew she would be leaving eventually."

Maura's eyes suddenly go wide. Her face turns red and she looks over at Jane with something akin to fear on her face.

Jane feels like a bucket of ice water just got dumped over her head. Maura had mentioned that she started seeing someone from Boston Cambridge. The relationship lasted for a little over four months, and Jane didn't give much thought to the fact that she never had a chance to meet the professor. She hated having to act like she was fine and dandy when Maura was hanging off of some guy's arm anyway.

Now she realizes what the real issue was.

Sean was a woman.

"Oh…" Jane says, fishing for something appropriate to say. Maura looks like she's about to cry, and Jane knows that she hadn't ever planned to divulge the gender of her recent lover.

"I…uh." The detective takes a breath. She closes her eyes for a moment to center her thoughts, then opens them and does her best to offer an encouraging smile. "I didn't realize you dated women. Is that…a new thing?"

"Jane. I…" Maura looks into Jane's eyes, pleadingly. She wants to say so much, but she can't be sure how Jane will react. It's the whole reason she's kept this information private until now. "Do you really want me to answer that? You know I can't lie and I don't want you to think of me differently if I disclose something that makes you more uncomfortable than you already are."

Jane chews the inside of her cheek in thought. She knows she's treading in dangerous waters. By prompting Maura to reveal these personal aspects of her life…it will likely open a dialogue where she could start admitting the true nature of her own feelings in reference to this topic.

The mere fact that they are broaching this subject at all instills a since of hope in the pit of Jane's stomach that she tries hard to ignore, but fails.

As it stands, Jane knows she is undeniably attracted to Maura. And it's not just a sexual thing. In fact, the sexual aspect of an unlikely relationship with her is terrifying…to the point that Jane flushes in anxiety just thinking about it. She has caught herself dreaming and fantasizing about romancing Maura…giving her kisses and presents and love. She imagines herself in a masculine role, and hates how confident she feels just by picturing it.

However, there are too many arguments against any of these ideations to even consider acting on them.

First of all, Jane has decided that she is not a lesbian. Sure, she's been attracted to women before, but she consciously ignores those inclinations. It's just not who she is supposed to be…not how she was raised…and not what she was taught was acceptable. She tells herself that it really isn't hard to disregard this part of her life…even if it actually feels like a little part of her dies inside because of it.

Secondly, it's been easy to convince herself that Maura is strictly heterosexual. She's only ever known Maura to date men…and the woman has certainly never been ashamed of admitting how much she enjoyed sex with her partners. When Maura spoke about her relationships, it made Jane green with envy, which is why she protested referring to them so much. She told herself that she just didn't want to hear about 'mushy romance'…and she allowed Maura to believe that she was a prude.

Then there is her biggest issue. Even if she accepted that she isn't exactly straight... even if Maura was interested in women and, by some miracle, interested in _Jane_ …Jane can't help but believe, in her heart of hearts, that she would ruin a relationship with Maura with all of her personal insecurities before it ever had the chance to really get started.

She knows she's lying to herself about her sexuality, it's embarrassing when she thinks about it, but it's true. And, she hasn't been blind to the little things that Maura has done and said that indicates she may be, at the very least, bi-curious. She's sworn she's seen sparks fly between she and Maura at times. And now, she is blatantly aware that Maura pursues relationships with women.

But, the fact still remains…Jane doubts her ability to live a life where she was in a romantic relationship with a woman. How would she act? We she be expected to act differently than she does now? Could she relax enough to be physically intimate? And good Lord, what would her friends and family say?

This led her to her life decisions. She is straight…she's just not that interested in relationships…she's happy being single…and she's happy to have Maura as her best friend.

But, this new revelation is making Jane's heart race. It's buzzing through her mind like a hornet's nest. Through the chaos of her thoughts, she realizes that all of her previous decisions are a means to an end that leaves her missing out on some of the most beautiful parts of life.

"It's fine." Maura says, taking Jane's silence as a clear response. "We can forget about this discussion."

Maura stands from the couch. She picks up her wine glass and Jane's empty beer bottle and heads for the kitchen. "Would you like another beer?"

Jane is at a fork in the road. If she agrees to another beer and lets the subject drop, she will stay on her current path…where she is cocooned in her own lies and depriving herself from a life that could be so much better than what she has now.

If she presses the subject, if she allows everything to be thrown on the table this night, she will veer off into an unknown direction. It is frightening to say the least, but the potential for true and complete happiness sings to her like a siren on a stormy sea.

Jane jumps a little as a fresh bottle of beer appears in front of her face. She gazes up along the outstretched arm presenting the beverage to her, until she is looking up at Maura.

The doctor seems disappointed and still a little flustered, but she offers a smile anyway.

"Thanks." Jane says as she takes the beer.

"You're welcome." Maura replies, then takes her seat on the couch once more. "Would you like to start another movie or watch T.V.?"

As if in slow motion, Jane reaches out for the remote. Once she has it, she points it toward the television and turns it off, then faces her long-time friend.

"I wanna talk about this." Jane says in a raspy whisper. Her anxiousness causes a tremor in her voice.

Maura swallows thickly. "What would you like to know?"

"Sean…the BCU professor you were dating…she was a woman?" Jane asks.

"Yes." Maura confirms.

"Have you dated women before?"

"My first kiss was with a girl I went to boarding school with. I dated a few women in college and had a relationship with another in graduate school."

Jane nods her head, taking in the information. "What about since knowing me? Have you been dating chicks and I just didn't realize it?"

"No…Sean was the only woman I've dated since meeting you."

"How come? No one catch your eye?" Jane asks, curiously. If Maura wanted to date a woman, she certainly wouldn't have to try hard to find one who'd be willing.

Maura looks down at her lap. She hesitates a while before simply stating, "I prefer not to answer."

"Okay." Jane says with a strained smile, doing her best to temper her curiosity to respect Maura's privacy. She settles back into the couch and takes a large gulp of her beer, hoping to help Maura relax by appearing relaxed herself.

"So…you and Sean dated for a while. Did it get serious?"

Maura nods. She doesn't relax much, but she does at least meet Jane's gaze and starts sipping at her wine again. "We were very compatible, and we brought each other happiness. I felt there was a potential for love between us. We talked about what it would take to engage in a long-term committed relationship."

"…And?" Jane inquires when Maura stops. "Where did she go back to? Are you going to try a long distance thing?"

"She works at a law firm in New York, and teaches two classes a semester at NYU." Maura states. "She was open to trying a long distance relationship, but I wasn't. The years I've spent trying to nurture a relationship with my parents through the use of letters and technology discourages me from trying it again with anyone else."

"Fair enough." Jane says. She fiddles with her beer bottle as she asks her next question. "I guess that means your relationship is over then?"

"She asked me if I'd be willing to move to New York someday…"

Jane chokes on her next mouthful of beer, causing some of it to bubble out onto her shirt. She quickly sits up, then pounds on her chest with her fist and coughs a few times.

"Are you alright?" Maura asks, a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah!" Jane wheezes. "I'm good. Went down the wrong pipe."

Once Jane's coughing fit is over, she sets her beer to the side and runs a hand down her face.

"What did you say? When she asked you to move in with her?"

Maura gives a soft chuckle. "She didn't ask me to move in with her. She simply wondered if I would be willing to move to New York _someday_ to try to rekindle what we initiated here. I told her no."

"Why?" Jane asks. "If you were so good together, why stick around here?" The words feel like poison as they leave her mouth. She does not want to encourage Maura to move away from Boston. She doesn't know what she'd do without her. But why would Maura readily give up on something that made her genuinely happy?

Maura shrugs her shoulders, trying to brush the subject off. "I just didn't want to leave Boston."

"Hmm." Jane says, watching Maura closely.

Red blotches suddenly blossom along Maura's fair skin. "Oh dear…" She says as she stands up. She starts doing controlled breathing and fanning her face, but the symptoms only continue to worsen. In a matter of seconds, she is on the verge of a full on vasovagal syncope.

Jane stands up and starts fanning the doctor's face as well. "Maura! Don't lie! You're gonna pass out! Just tell me! Whatever it is, I promise it'll be okay!"

"I…" Maura starts. She tries to come up with a way to skirt along the edge of a half-truth, to appease her ridiculous inability to lie, but she can't think properly with the edges of her vision going dark.

"I didn't want to leave you!"

Maura falls forward into Jane's waiting embrace. She doesn't completely faint, but the lightheadedness caused by hyperventilating keeps her from remaining on her feet.

"I gotcha." Jane says. She sits heavily back on the couch, with Maura's weight awkwardly pressed against her.

The detective holds her friend, listening as Maura's breaths even out until they are once again stable.

When the doctor moves off of Jane and sits next to her on the sofa, Jane stands and retrieves a glass of ice water from the kitchen. She comes back and hands the refreshment over, earning an appreciative sentiment in return.

Maura takes a few small drinks, then sets the glass down on the coffee table. She covers her face with her hands and goes very still.

Now that Maura is alright, Jane has the time to process what she said.

Maura let a successful and meaningful relationship with a woman who made her happy drop like a lead weight…not because she didn't want to leave Boston or her career at some point…but because she didn't want to leave Jane.

The detective's mind is reeling. Maura values her more than a romantic partnership…more than the possibility of a life spent with someone she might have loved. It's possible that this is because Maura loves her as a friend that much…but it also seems possible that Maura could be wanting more.

The only thing that breaks Jane's train of thought, is the sad sniffling sound coming from the woman beside her. She feels her heart start to hurt when she realizes Maura is crying. In a desperate need to comfort, she wraps her arm around the other woman's shoulders and pulls her to lean against her side.

"I'm sorry…" Maura says, the apology muffled against her palms.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Jane quietly reassures. "I'm glad you didn't want to leave me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Maura pulls back and looks up into Jane's face.

Even with her make-up smudged, her eyes red and puffy, skin still a tad blotchy, and tears trekked down her cheeks, Maura Isles is heartbreakingly beautiful in Jane's eyes.

Jane feels her heart begin to race again, and she's certain this night might be the death of her. Maura is looking up at her with a hopeful and pleading expression and it would take a blind woman to miss what the woman is searching for.

Part of Jane wants to give Maura's arm a playful punch and make a sarcastic or witty comment. That would be the safe thing to do. It would be a last ditch effort to return to their previous since of normalcy.

The other part, the overwhelming and irrefutable part, wants to dip her face down and plant a confident kiss on the doctor's lips.

Before the two sides even have a chance to battle, Jane realizes she is kissing Maura. It's nothing passionate, but they are both supplying equal amounts of pressure. Jane initiated the kiss, but Maura is definitely returning it.

Jane pulls back, leaving minimal space between them. She can't help but smile when Maura's lips curl up in a goofy grin.

"This is why I haven't dated a woman since knowing you." Maura admits. "I didn't want anyone else but you, from the first moment I saw you. I've been waiting…hoping that our friendship could turn into more. I am helplessly attracted to you. And I can tell you're attracted to me too. What I need to know is whether or not you are open to a relationship with me. I want you Jane. I want us to be together…romantically."

Jane takes a slow, deep breath through her nose. Her sense is filled with the smell of Maura's fragrance and it makes her head swim pleasantly. She exhales and leans her forehead against Maura's.

Jane has spent her life denying her desire for women. She's tied this part of herself down, and hoped that if she ignored it, it would simply go away. However, after sharing a kiss with Maura Isles and hearing Maura's desire for her, she can feel the binds on her inner self dissipate. It leaves her with a divine since of liberation.

"I'd like that." Jane responds, staring into warm hazel depths. "I want that too, with you. I've wanted it for a long time."

Maura's smile is full-bodied by this point and she leans up for another kiss.

The evening is full of confessions and laughter, and even some sadness. But most importantly, the evening is full of them, as a new couple.

* * *

 _"I've never been so happy to not be able to lie." Maura says with a smile. "I think we were very close to dropping the subject and carrying on as we always had."_

 _"Agreed." Jane replies. "I was afraid of letting this happen." She continues, intertwining her hands with Maura's. "Now, I don't even want to think of what my life would be like if we never got together."_

 _Jane runs her thumb along the knuckles of Maura's left hand. When she rubs over the Tiffany diamond on her ring finger, she pulls it up to her lips and gives it a kiss._

 _Maura smiles at the action. "You won't have to worry about it. We're together now…for the rest of our lives."_

 _Jane smiles back. "Forever." She agrees._

* * *

 **A/N:** There you have it! I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to make this series of scenes. I know I have some loose ends to tie up and I definitely have to depict the wedding, but I just feel like it's approaching a natural conclusion. You all have been so amazing with interacting with me, and I appreciate it! I will do my best to end this fic in a way that does justice to how much time and effort I have put into it. But, you never know! Inspiration may hit me like a hammer and I can keep expanding on it! Thank you all! Take care!

SJR


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hello again friends! You all have been amazing throughout the creation of this fic. Your comments have been motivational and a pleasure to read. Thank you all for sharing your thoughts with me. To all who have been following and favorite-ing, I'm pleased that you are enjoying the story. Thanks for stopping in again! Here is another installment. Happy reading!

* * *

Maura checks the hour on her cell phone and realizes she only has time to grab a protein bar for breakfast on her way out the door.

As she selects something to take with her, her phone indicates an incoming message.

 **Thnks 4 helping me this a.m. I just can't scrub my back as good as u do ;)**

Maura rolls her eyes, but can't stop from grinning. _Take a shower with me_ …Jane asked. _We don't have to do anything_ …she said. _It'll SAVE time_ …she promised. And Maura was foolish enough to believe that she could deny a slick, soapy, Jane Rizzoli in a steamy shower when her hands became more insistent and suggestive as they glided over her skin.

Jane, of course, did not have the negative consequences of a drastically extended shower. After throwing on her standard work attire, and tying her wet hair up in a ponytail, she was out the door and on her way to work.

Maura, on the other hand, did her best to rush through her standard morning routine despite the spontaneous extracurricular activities. Now she is running late for a very important appointment. One she took off a few hours of work for to be able to make.

 **I'm happy you enjoyed it. However, if I miss my final fitting because of your unusually high morning libido and maddening persuasiveness, I won't be 'scrubbing your back' for a while.**

Maura smirks as she sends the message, satisfied with the threat. She can almost picture Jane's face as the color drains from it. She isn't blaming her current predicament entirely on the detective. After all, once she became aroused, she was just as eager a participant. Unfortunately, the fact remains that she only has eight minutes to get to the dress gallery...and it usually takes her fifteen on a good day of traffic.

With that thought in mind, Maura puts her phone on silent, snatches her purse off the kitchen counter, and heads out. She doesn't have time to address the flood of apologetic texts that she knows Jane will send in response. She can reply after she has safely arrived at her destination.

As soon as she opens her front door, she freezes in place. It takes her a moment to fully comprehend the person who is standing before her, and she almost forgets her appointment all together. Almost.

Constance Isles stands on the stoop, looking uncharacteristically like a deer caught in the headlights. Her hand is stretched out toward the door frame, finger hoovering a centimeter away from the doorbell.

Maura's lips set into a hard frown.

Constance takes a deep breath, and smiles a sad kind of smile. "Hello Maura."

The two women stand, staring at each other, before Constance speaks again. "I'm sorry for not calling ahead. I just…took a chance that you might be home. I've been wanting to speak with you for quite some time."

Maura does her best to conceal her scowl. She has received nothing but complete silence from Constance since the negotiations.

"Now will not work for me. I'm already running late for a fitting, and they'll likely have to cancel my appointment if I'm more than fifteen minutes past my time."

"Oh." Constance says.

Maura planned on stepping around her and walking to her car. However, the genuine sadness on her mother's face tugs at her heart. It isn't an easy thing to do, in light of the recent bad blood between the two of them, but if her mother is there in an effort to mend their relationship, she decides that now is the time to extend an offer of truce. If Constance's intentions are malicious at all in nature…well, at least Maura will be able to walk away with a clear conscious.

"If you'd like…" Maura pauses, still hesitant to mar this experience with a potentially negative encounter. She clears her throat before continuing. "…you could join me."

A spark of reserved hope lights up the elder Isles' eyes. "I wouldn't want to impose." She says, although the excitement in her voice and restrained smile betrays her modesty.

Annoyed, Maura steps onto the porch and turns to lock her door. "Either way, I need to leave. Now. You are invited to come along. Whether or not you do is up to you."

She walks around her mother, then, and strides to her car. As she reaches the driver door, she looks up to see that Constance has followed. She is standing at the passenger door of the vehicle, looking at Maura for a final confirmation that she is, indeed, allowed to come.

Maura gives her a curt nod and the Isles women slide into their seats. They buckle their seatbelts, and Maura starts the tense journey to the dress gallery.

After several long moments, Constance speaks. "What fitting is this for?"

Doing her best to keep the terseness from her voice, Maura answers. "My wedding gown. They completed the last of the alterations…hopefully. It shouldn't take much time."

Constance nods her head and silence engulfs them once more.

"I doubt it will amount to much…words are so meaningless without action to validate them…but I'm sorry."

Maura spares a skeptical glance at her mother. "For what?"

Constance stares out her window, watching the world go by. "For many things, I suppose. The most recent of which is my response to your engagement."

The doctor's knuckles turn white as she grips her steering wheel in agitation. She would very much like to unleash a verbal torrent of years' worth of pent up sadness, loneliness, upset, and ire toward the woman. It would be incredibly easy to do. In the back of her mind, a bitter part of her whispers that it would make her feel so much better. In the forefront of her thoughts, however, her analytical brain tells her that harsh words cannot free her of unpleasant memories, and will only serve to breathe new life to yesterday's unhappiness in the present.

With a deep, almost meditative breath, Maura forces her grip to relax.

"I will do my best to offer an explanation…if you care for one." Constance continues. "I understand if now is not the best time to bring up this topic. But, I am here in the hopes of resolving some of our current discord."

Constance pauses. Her voice is strained and quiet when she speaks again.

"I…haven't received an invitation to the wedding, and I realize by now that it's because I wasn't sent one. I understand why, but I want you to know that I would like to attend."

Maura barks a humorless laugh. "Why would you want to attend something that offers you no benefit? You made it clear that my happiness is not reason enough for you to support my marriage to Jane. And, let's not forget, she is obviously just using me as a means to access my vast wealth."

"I regret the things I said." Constance admits. "I know Jane isn't with you for the Isles fortune. She obviously cares for you a great deal. And…I'm grateful to her for how happy you are now."

Maura feels the winds of resentment suddenly leave her sails. She is not a confrontational person by nature. Through life, she has had to learn that abrasiveness is sometimes the only way to get a point across or stand up for yourself. If given a choice, Maura would much rather just 'get along' with people. So when Constance concedes to the points Maura is making, Maura feels herself start to emotionally disarm.

Maura's voice is more monotone as she merges onto the highway. Traffic is relatively light, considering the time of day, and she estimates she will arrive approximately ten minutes past her scheduled time.

"So…you are fine with Jane and I being married. And you want to be at our wedding." She sighs. Why did this have to be such a round-a-bout conclusion? "Why make such a fuss about it in the first place?" She asks.

"Ah," Constance sighs. "…the explanation then."

The mother looks to her daughter then. Maura glances over in time to make awkward eye contact with her, then quickly focuses back on the roadway.

"I want you to know, first of all, that I understand none of what I disclose will excuse my behavior. I am a grown woman, and I am responsible for the way I act and the things I say."

Maura nods in acknowledgement, prompting Constance to continue.

"You didn't know my mother and father. They both passed away before you joined the family. You may or may not believe that I was quite a rebellious teenager. In my younger years, both of them were distracted by their business ventures, and I was often left to the care of nannies. When I was old enough, I attended private school and soon found a love for art. Following the artistic culture of the time, as I matured, I began to act out."

"At first, my parents didn't seem to take much notice. But, when word spread amongst their social circle of who their daughter was associating with, they took more interest in what I was doing and who I was doing it with. We quarreled for years over what I could and could not do with my life…until my father's unfortunate death of a heart attack when I was seventeen. Despite our differences, he was still my father. I grieved for him, and felt guilty for many of the things I had put him through."

"Without his contribution, the family business fell on hard financial times. As cliché as it may sound, my mother began pressuring me into dates with the sons of wealthy businessmen. I loathed it, but she hung my father's death over my head as a way of keeping influence over me. It was quite a feat when I attracted the attention of your father. He was wealthy beyond measure and I, at least, did not despise him. After we married, I gave domesticity a go. I really did. But, it did not suit my free spirit to be a kept housewife. Although we have stayed married over the years, Arthur and I's marriage is more one of convenience than anything else. A part of me loves him, but when we are together, I realize how little I actually know him."

Maura feels something in the pit of her stomach that she hasn't ever felt for her mother before. Pity. What a terrible thing…to be guilted into a relationship and marriage with a man that you merely tolerated in comparison to others.

Constance laughs sadly at the upset expression on her daughter's face. "I don't want anyone's pity, Maura. And, like I said, my past is not an excuse for what I choose to do with my life now. Or how I choose to treat others. I just want you to consider…I wasn't taught well when it came to parenting. I was a daughter that became a successful bargaining tool for the advancement of my family's business. My relationship with Arthur is not all bad. I have some good memories of our time together. He has otherwise been respectful of me, and allowed me to pursue my own interests. We make our marriage work, but it is nothing like what you have with your detective. I'm embarrassed to say that I am a tad jealous of it. And, I suppose, I have become bitter toward the notion of true happiness and love."

Maura thinks over the information for a while. She never heard much about her family history growing up…and these new details are certainly enlightening. They don't rectify past transgressions, but they do make them easier to understand.

The rest of the journey is made in contemplative silence. By the time Maura parks her car, and walks through the front door of the shop, she is eleven minutes late for her appointment.

After apologizing heavily for her tardiness, Maura is assured that her appointment can be kept. She's quickly ushered back to the fitting rooms, while an associate fetches her dress.

Constance sits in the waiting area, entertaining herself with her thoughts. She doesn't know how much her relationship with her daughter can improve at this point, but she's more invested than she has ever been in finding out.

Fifteen minutes later, the shop associate emerges from the dressing room, followed by the seamstress, and finally, Maura.

Maura is clothed in a simple, white, tulle A-line dress. It has a small amount of lace adorning a modest sweetheart neckline, and a scalloped lace hem. It fits her body in a way that shows her exquisite feminine form, but is also appropriate for a formal gathering of friends and family. The dress's simplicity enhances the quality of its craftsmanship…and it allows Maura's own beauty to reign supreme as the visual highlight.

She steps up onto an elevated platform and blushes as she catches herself in the curved mirror. The dress is exactly how she envision it, and the final alterations have made it feel like a second skin. She runs her palms over her midsection as it flutters in excitement. She and Jane will be married in less than two weeks. Standing in this gown, staring at her own image as a blushing bride, makes it so real to her that her head spins a tad.

"You're beautiful."

Maura catches her mother's eye in the mirror and smiles. "Thank you."

After the seamstress takes a few last measurements, ensuring that she completed her work to her own and Maura's satisfaction, she leaves the group to tend to the next appointment.

Maura goes back into the fitting room and changes out of the gown. She pays for it and carries it out to her vehicle, with her mother in tow.

As she carefully places the dress in her car, she speaks to her mother. "I need to take my dress back to the house, so I can drop you off if you'd like. I don't want to seem rude, but I do have to go to work today. If you'll be in town long, perhaps we can have a meal together."

"Don't worry about me. I'd like to peruse the boutiques in the area, then I'll call a cab to take me to my hotel. I'll be in town until tomorrow evening. I'd love to meet with you and Jane. Please call me and let me know when it is convenient for you both."

Constance hesitates, then steps forward and pulls Maura in for an awkward hug. Maura grimaces at the unfamiliarity of it, but her heart warms at the sentiment.

"Drive safe, darling." Constance says as she steps back.

"I will." Maura answers. She sits down in her driver seat and starts to close the door. She pauses and calls out to her mother, who has already turned and is walking toward the sidewalk.

Constance turns back with a questioning gaze.

"I…would like you to come to the wedding. I'll bring an invitation for you tomorrow." The desire to have her mother present is sudden and unrelenting.

Constance, for the first time this day, smiles with genuine excitement. She nods, waves goodbye, then turns back and disappears into a nearby shop.

Maura smiles to herself, feeling optimistic in light of the day's events. She takes her phone out of her purse and checks the time, forgetting that she had turned it to silent to tease her fiancée. She unlocks the phone, giggling as she reads through the messages that await her.

 **Lol. Very funny.**

 **Funny, right?**

 **Maura? Don't play.**

 **Hello?**

 **Dear Lord. Please tell me you made your appointment.**

 **Tried to call. Got ur voicemail. U okay?**

 **Gettin a little worried here. Call me.**

Maura quickly calls her concerned lover, feeling guilty for being so distracted.

The phone doesn't finish one ring before Jane answers. _"Damn, Maur. I was getting worried. Are you okay?"_

"I'm sorry, Jane. Yes, I'm fine. I made it to my appointment, although late, and I'm on my way back to the house now to hang up my dress. It looks wonderful."

Maura can hear Jane's smile on the other end. _"I can't wait to see it…better yet, I can't wait to see you in it. What's with the com silence? Were you just punishing me for making you late?"_

"No…at least, not entirely." Maura replies. "I had an unexpected run-in with my mother on my way out the door this morning."

There's a moment of silence, and Maura can picture Jane setting up in her chair.

" _Really?...How did that go?"_

Maura smiles and leans her head back against her headrest. "Let's just say, we have another guest to add to our attendee list."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks again to all! I wish everyone health and happiness! Until next time.

SJR


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hello all you lovely people! Thanks for the continued support and encouragement. Sorry that this chapter is so late. I was having a battle with my muse and I didn't want to shortchange the end of this story. I am so grateful to be able to share my work with you all, and I am even more grateful to know that people have enjoyed reading it! Thank you for all your comments, favorites, and follows. To all who read along without doing any of those things, I hope you have enjoyed this little series of ficlets. I don't really have a direction in regards to what I will post on FanFiction next…but I will keep my mind open to inspiration! I hope you enjoy this final chapter of Difficult Discussions! Happy reading!

* * *

Jane looks over herself in the full-length mirror. Everything is in its place on her person. Her dark navy suit is tailored to perfection, the white collared shirt beneath is crisp and pristine. The red pocket square in her suit jacket completes the ensemble and brings life to the tribute to her beloved baseball team.

The detective's hair is loose, but her usually wild ringlets have been tamed and they frame her face in an orderly fashion. Her make-up is tastefully done. Nothing too extravagant. It's simple and natural, just like she prefers.

Jane catches her own gaze as she finishes her evaluation of her reflection. She inhales a deep breath. Her body is buzzing with nerves. Not the bad kind…the kind one feels when at the threshold of a monumental moment in life.

She is moments away from sharing her vows with Maura and finally marrying the love of her life. It feels like, even though she didn't realize it until recently, her whole life has been leading up to this moment. Every failed relationship, every broken heart, and every time she felt that her path had been broken…it had all been leading her here.

A knock sounds on the door to her private dressing room. She turns around and beckons her visitor to enter.

Frankie tentatively pokes his head in. Upon seeing his sister is dressed and waiting for him, he smiles and steps fully into the room. He is dressed in dark navy slacks, a white collared shirt, and a red bow tie, the color of which matches Jane's pocket square.

Frankie quietly whistles at his sister as he looks her over. "You look great, Jane!"

Jane smiles. She runs her hands down her suit, smoothing out wrinkles that aren't there. "You don't think I look too…man-ish? Ma was kinda devastated when I decided not to wear a dress."

"Nah, this suits you." He starts chuckling and points to her attire. "Get it? _Suits_ you!"

Jane rolls her eyes and turns back to the mirror. "Ha. Ha. You're a funny guy."

Frankie laughs a little more at her reaction, then walks up to stand behind her. "Seriously though…you look awesome. You really clean up."

Jane smirks at him in the reflection. "I can say the same for you little brother."

Frankie smirks back. "And Ma may have been upset about the dress at first…but I literally just had to talk her down from a crying spell when she came out of here a few minutes ago." He then throws his voice and wails in falsetto as he imitates Angela's earlier exclamation. " _My baby girl is sooooo beautiful!_ "

Jane starts laughing. She's happy for the distraction from her growing anticipation. However, when the room quiets down, she feels butterflies blossom like a wildfire in her belly. She clears her throat and strikes up a new topic in an effort to ease herself once more.

"How's Tommy doing? He seemed a little miffed that he wasn't a groomsman, but Maura only felt that she had Suzy to stand with her at the altar. I didn't want to stress her out by making her feel she needed to find another person."

Frankie shrugs. "He actually seems fine with it. He never really liked this kind of thing anyway. You know how he was at practically every family wedding we had to go to…"

Jane chuckles. "Yeah…remember when he faked a stomach bug for Isabella's wedding and Ma let him stay home? She was so pissed when she found out he lied."

Frankie nods enthusiastically and starts laughing again. "Then, when Aunt Clara got re-married, he said his stomach hurt and Ma called bullshit. She made him go anyway and we had to leave in the middle of the service 'cause his appendix was about to burst!"

They both revel in the humor of the memory. Of course, they are only able to because Tommy made it to the hospital in time to have his appendix safely removed.

Another knock on the door interrupts their merriment.

Father Thomas walks into the room with a happy smile on his face.

"Hello you two. Everything is set and everyone is in place. Are your ready to go?"

Jane feels the butterflies, which had been previously contained to her stomach, flutter up her throat. She takes a shaky breath and stares at her long-time priest with wide eyes.

Father Thomas steps forward and places a steady hand on her shoulder. "You'll be wonderful, child. God has graced you with a strong and brave soul. Are you ready?"

The detective draws in a more steady and confident breath. She smiles back at him and nods her head.

Father Thomas leads the way, followed by Jane and then Frankie. They exit the dressing room, walk down a short hallway, then exit the building and continue out into a beautiful, warm, autumn day in Boston. There is hardly any wind, and the trees all around them have begun to take on their fall colors.

Since Jane picked the venue for the wedding reception, Maura picked the venue for the actual ceremony. It came as no surprise to anyone who knew her when she selected the Boston Museum of Science. The historic building sets on a bridge that hoovers over the Charles River and has gorgeous views of the city.

They choose to have their wedding in the outdoor pavilion. With the river and city skyline as the backdrop, the scene is immersed in everything Boston, Massachusetts.

As the trio nears the open-sided structure, Father Thomas gives a nod to a vigilant usher, who signals to a small string quartet to begin playing their selected music. All three of them then pause at the beginning of the designated aisle.

Each side of the pavilion is lined with rows of white folding chairs. A long white sheet has been laid out down the aisle, which leads to an ornate trellis at the far end. The aisle is bordered on each side by a line of red flower pedals and the trellis has been decorated with the same type of flowers, which cascade down either of its sides. The pavilion is simply decorated with a few more white and red embellishments. The point of the simplicity is to not detract from the spectacular views of the water and architecture of the city.

The seated guests turn around in their seats at the sound of the music and Jane flushes at the sudden attention. Father Thomas proceeds down the walkway first.

Jane spares a glance off to the side, where a sturdy white tent has been constructed close to the pavilion. She feels an overwhelming sense of excitement, knowing that her bride is concealed inside of it. She has a sudden desire to walk over and enter, traditions be damned, and take her love into her arms.

Luckily, Frankie is behind her and nudges her with his elbow. Jane, slightly startled, looks at him. He motions with his head down the aisle and Jane turns to see that Father Thomas is in place and is looking at her expectantly. She flushes again but smiles anyway.

Looking much calmer than she feels, Jane begins her journey toward the trellis. She is hit with the sudden realization that this is the last walk she will take as an unwed woman. She will never again be "Miss Rizzoli"…and she can't be any happier about the fact.

As Jane reaches the end of the aisle, she glances off to her side and looks at her mother. Angela already has happy tears in her eyes. She holds a handkerchief to the corner of her eye with one hand and she gives a small wave to Jane with the other. Jane smiles at Tommy, who is sitting beside Angela, then takes a moment to lean down and give her mom a kiss on the cheek. Angela hiccups a little in response, but she beams up at her only daughter as the woman straightens back up and takes her place beside their priest.

Frankie is not far behind. He takes his position beside his sister with an excited smile on his face.

Once they are all in place, the usher signals to the string quartet once more. The group of musicians makes a seamless transition into a different composition, which is the cue for Maura and Suzy to make their appearance

Jane holds her breath and her knees begin to tremble as the usher opens the tent and the two women step out.

Suzy is in the lead, wearing a dark navy dress with a red sash over her shoulders. She holds a bouquet of white flowers at her waist. She does not hesitate to begin her walk down the aisle.

And then, there is Maura. A vision of absolute perfection in her white dress, cradling a bouquet of red flowers in her hands.

Maura looks at Jane with the sweetest smile the detective has ever seen. Jane takes a deep breath, her heart swelling to the point of near pain…and then, Maura is walking toward her.

* * *

"You are stunning, Maura. Truly. Absolutely radiant."

Maura smiles at her devoted friend and assistant. "Thank you, Suzy. I'm quite pleased with the outcome."

Maura takes another moment to evaluate her appearance in the mirror of her tent. Her dress hugs her figure in a manner that both accentuates her femininity, but is appropriately modest. Her hair has been braided and secured in an ornate up-do. Her make-up is flawless, which highlights her porcelain skin and dazzling hazel irises. She smiles at herself, still satisfied with the result of hours' worth of preparation.

Suzy sighs dreamily. "I still have a hard time believing that this is finally happening."

Maura faces her friend again and grins. "We did take a while to act on our attraction."

"Oh please!" Suzy retorts. "I didn't think you two were _ever_ going to realize how good you'd be together…much less that you'd actually get married. I doubt you know how many people at headquarters were rooting for you as a couple. People were treating it like a live soap opera. _'Will they or won't they finally get together? Find out next week on Rizzles Passions!'_ "

Maura laughs but tilts her head to the side in question. "Rizzles?"

Suzy answers with laughter of her own. "Rizzoli and Isles…Rizzles. It's a thing that started around the department."

Maura quirks her brow. Suzy shrugs. "Like I said, lots of people have been rooting for the two of you…for years."

The doctor smiles again. "I suppose I'm grateful to have so much support…even before I knew I needed it."

Suddenly, the tent is filled with the sounds of a classical composition as the string quartet begins to play from outside.

Maura's mouth falls open and her eyes go wide. Suzy's face breaks out into a brilliant smile.

"Oh my God!" Suzy excitedly whispers. "It's time!"

The doctor feels her heart flutter. She places her hands over her stomach and begins breathing exercises. The anticipation of the moment has reached an abrupt climax and its making her feel light headed.

Suzy, ever the faithful side-kick, steps in front of Maura. She grabs the woman's hands off her belly and takes them firmly into each of her own. "Doctor Isles. You look breath-taking, the venue is perfect, and the other half of your heart is just on the other side of this tent. Don't lose confidence now. You and Jane are already perfect together. Nothing about your relationship is going to change aside from your titles. You can do this."

Maura fights back the moisture that springs to her eyes at her friend's beautiful words. She smiles and nods her head, not trusting herself to speak in this moment.

Suzy nods back, then releases her hands. She retrieves Maura's flower bouquet and hands it to her, then picks up her own.

Before long, the music changes. Suzy steps up to the tent's exit and Maura takes her place directly behind her.

When the tent opens, both women step outside into the glorious day.

Maura takes comfort in staring at Suzy back. She allows herself to be led to what she knows is the beginning of the aisle. She pauses as the white floor covering comes into view in the bottom portion of her peripheral vision, then takes a breath as Suzy continues walking, and leaves her behind.

As Suzy walks away, Maura can no longer stare at her back. Instead, she is able to look toward the trellis and she catches sight of Jane.

The detective's lips are ever so slightly parted, and her eyes are wide with wonder as she stares back. Maura feels herself blush and she smiles at her waiting bride. She watches Jane's chest swell with a heavy breath, then her face splits into wide smile.

Maura has to fight the urge to sprint down the aisle and jump into her betrothed's arms. When she sees Suzy reach her destination, Maura begins her own journey.

She is vaguely aware of the smiling faces of friends and family, a few of which are her own. By some miracle, both her mother and father have actually shown up. But, she really only has eyes for Jane. She holds her beloved's gaze the entire time, not breaking it even as she steps under the trellis and they turn to face each other.

Maura can see the adoration shining in Jane's beautiful brown eyes. She feels like she could melt into a puddle at the warmth she finds there. There is no denying, in this moment, that she is loved and cherished…and that she will be for the rest of her life.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

* * *

The reception is in full party mode. The newlyweds shared their first dance to one of their favorite songs, they cut their masterpiece of a wedding cake and fed each other in kind, and they spent the following hours basking in the glow of the joyous occasion.

Food and drinks were flowing freely, people were unabashedly dancing to the expert beats of a renowned DJ who had been hired for the celebration, and Jane and Maura were showered with a slew of compliments and well-wishes.

Jane and her family had taken the opportunity to leave the reception hall and walk out onto the field of Fenway Park. Hundreds of pictures were taken throughout the evening and, eventually, both women were starting to tire from all the excitement.

After hours of celebration, with the sun having set, Jane and Maura stepped up to the microphone behind the DJ booth.

"Hey everyone!" Jane says into to mic. "Simmer down a bit, will ya? I know everyone's got a good buzz going, but my wife and I would like to say a few things before the party ends."

A rumble of laughter sounds through the crowd of guests before they go quiet.

Jane smiles once she has the room's attention. "First of all, I want to say thanks to everyone for being here today. This has been the best day of my life and I'm happy you could all share it with us. As many of you already know, Maura and I will be getting on a plane in just a few hours to go on our honeymoon. We'll be leaving the reception soon, but feel free to keep celebrating…but not too much. I'm talking to you Uncle Tony!"

The Rizzoli's in the room erupt in laughter as a portly man at a table raises his most current alcoholic beverage of many over the course of the night. He smiles at the comment, well aware of the antics he has pulled at family celebrations over the years.

Maura takes the microphone next. "I would also like to express my gratitude. This has been, undoubtedly, the most amazing day I have ever experienced. Jane makes me the happiest that I have ever been, and I am so humbled and grateful for the way that I have been accepted into the Rizzoli family. Thank you all for being a part of our special day!"

There is a pause as both women finish speaking. Then, from somewhere in the crowd, a voice hails "To the brides!"

The room breaks out into applause and Jane and Maura share a kiss.

The next thirty minutes are spent saying farewell to their guests. As the time passes, the urgency for the brides to leave increases.

Finally, they make their way to the exit. The rest of the guests turn their attention back to the celebration, until the only people left to say goodbye to are Angela, Frankie, Tommy, Constance, and Arthur.

Hugs and kisses on the cheek are exchange all around.

"Have fun on your tropical island, Janie. Lucky dog." Frankie says.

"Yeah, where did you say you were going?" Tommy asks.

"Bali." Maura answer, already envisioning her dream honeymoon.

"That will be lovely." Constance comments. "Indonesia is beautiful this time of year."

Angela can't resist sweeping in and gathering her girls in a firm embrace. "I'm so happy for you! I love you girls so much!"

Jane and Maura glance knowingly at each other as they do their best to hug Angela back. Once they are released, they give a final farewell, then exit the hall. They walk out to a waiting limo and are soon on their way to the airport.

"I'm so happy we loaded everything on your family jet yesterday. I'm exhausted." Jane says. She allows the soft leather seats of the vehicle to engulf her as she leans heavily into them.

Maura settles herself against Jane's side. She smiles as her wife puts her arm around her shoulder and presses a kiss to her temple.

"I have to admit, I'm rather tired myself. And, although our outfits are wonderful, it will be nice to change into more comfortable clothing."

"Hear, hear!" Jane agrees.

The women start to doze during the car trip, but they are roused by their driver as they reach the airport. The limo drives onto a portion of the tarmac that is available for vehicle traffic. The Isles private jet is ready to receive the newlyweds and the woman step out of the car when the door is opened for them. The driver retrieves two overnight bags from the trunk of the car and carries them aboard the aircraft as Jane and Maura stand at the bottom of the plane stairs and bask in the moment.

They turn to face each other. Maura throws her arms around the back of Jane's neck and the detective links her own hands together at the small of her wife's back.

"I love you so much, Jane." Maura says, gazing into her eyes with the greatest happiness she has ever known.

"I love you two, Maura. Thank you for choosing me."

The wives share a tender, yet passionate kiss. When they break apart, they ascend the steps, ready to begin their lives anew.

* * *

 **A/N:** There you have it folks! Thank you again! I wish you all health and happiness!

SJR


End file.
